


男友力三十天挑戰

by para1719



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/para1719/pseuds/para1719
Summary: Day 1 傾向一邊的雨傘Day 2 “我一直在這裡。”Day 3 晚安Day 4 讀心術Day 5 “只要你要。”Day 6 過馬路時輕輕扣上手腕的那只手Day 7 留有餘溫的外套Day 8 肩膀Day 9 恰到好處的距離感Day 10 指尖Day 11 背影Day 12 “沒關係的。”Day 13 只有你能坐的那個位置Day 14 一如既往Day 15 呼喚你名字的聲音Day 16 永遠只談論你感興趣的話題Day 17 分享圍巾Day 18 毫不吝嗇的誇獎和鼓勵Day 19 默契Day 20 最拿手（也許唯一拿手）的那一道你愛吃的料理Day 21 信Day 22 你就是和別人不一樣Day 23 安靜的傾聽者Day 24 桌子上每天一個神秘出現的蘋果Day 25 因為你而留下的細小傷痕Day 26 貼在皮膚上的柔軟的嘴唇Day 27 比你還要瞭解你Day 28 索取和給予Day 29 平淡卻令人驚喜的禮物Day 30 ALL FOR YOU





	1. Day 1 傾向一邊的雨傘

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝蓋曼大神跟泰瑞大神創造的一個美好世界。  
在AO3上的首發就貢獻給好預兆惹~大家如果感受到OOC全算我的！  
沒有特別分攻受，只是想要寫個天使惡魔日常，但我是個愛看愛情言小卻沒有戀愛腦的人，所以不知道會寫成甚麼樣子哈哈。

Day 1 傾向一邊的雨傘

人類安然度過世界末日的不知道第幾天後，天堂和地獄的兩位公務員正無所事事地正大光明在街上壓馬路，邊走邊吃邊餵路旁的小動物們，打混摸魚的態度較以往比起更上了一個檔次。

「咦？剛剛出門時天氣還好好的，現在看起來好像真的像天氣預報說的一樣要下雨的樣子。」

「天氣預報居然也有準的一天，看來我真的太久沒幹活了。」

「不要這麼說嘛，你看我帶了傘，這樣至少我們都不會淋濕了呀。」

「你的傘夠兩個人撐嗎？」

天使惡魔邊走邊鬥嘴，而大雨說下就下。

「嘿！」阿茲拉斐爾開心地撐起了他特意帶出門的大傘。「上次經過小店時就覺得這把傘很好，當時有買真是太好了。」

「先說，我不會幫你撐的哦，帶傘出門的要撐回家是常識。」

「好啦好啦知道了，就你最囉嗦，怎麼樣，不稱讚一下我的未雨綢繆嗎～」

「聽天氣預報的天使難道不應該覺得很失格嗎？」

在回家的路上，克羅里不會戳破阿茲拉斐爾那傘緣遠遠超過他的左肩不讓他淋到雨的這件小事，阿茲拉斐爾也不會戳破克羅里偷偷用了不算奇蹟的小魔法讓他的右肩不被雨淋濕的另一件小事。


	2. Day 2 “我一直在這裡。”

Day 2 “我一直在這裡。”

吾友老蛇，已經睡了將近50年，距離上次我們不歡而散之後，這條笨蛇居然跟我賭氣睡過去幾乎半個19世紀。真是氣死我了！但我還是堅持我的立場，決不當克羅里的幫兇，老天，我怎麼能那樣對待我最好的朋友？好吧，我也就是這樣說說，我怎麼知道對方是不是也把我當朋友呢？當然，絕對是不可以公開承認的，這不管是我還是克羅里都不是寫份報告就能交差了事的。

===

「睡睡睡，笨蛇！」阿茲拉斐爾敲了ㄧ下熟睡中的天地初開的第一條蛇。

自1862年阿茲拉斐爾跟克羅里吵了一架之後，兩人就冷戰了10年，阿茲拉斐爾某天在吃著最愛的可麗餅的時候，想起了這位還欠他一頓飯也許久未見的老友。阿茲拉斐爾有點難過地想著，自己並沒有錯，但為何克羅里自那之後就沒有再來找過自己了？最近上頭好像也沒有什麼特別要交辦的任務，惡魔那邊應該也是差不多才對吧。

因為多年前的約定，阿茲拉斐爾知道克羅里大致的居所有哪幾處，動用一點小小關係要查到克羅里最近都在出沒不是特別困難的事。讓阿茲拉斐爾感到意外的是，這條老蛇居然將近10年都沒有活動的消息，這可讓阿茲拉斐爾有點緊張了。於是，天使借著要打擊邪惡的名號，動用了天堂的幾名偵查天使，最後找到了克羅里可能的藏身之處。這次的行動讓長官加百列欣慰地讚賞了阿茲拉斐爾ㄧ番，給他了更多的自由活動時間。

找到克羅里的時候，阿茲拉斐爾以為縮在角落的那團克羅里已經死掉多時，差點都要哭了出來，後來發現這條老蛇只是睡得太熟，一點反應也沒有，連呼吸都懶。在那之後，阿茲拉斐爾定期會來幫克羅里家的ㄧ些植物澆澆水，阿茲拉斐爾感嘆克羅里家的植物真是非常堅韌的生命力代表，十年無人打理，居然還能撐得住，只是有點雜亂而已。

===

時間很快就過了將近40年，最近人界又開始了ㄧ些動盪，上頭交辦的任務ㄧ下子多了起來，阿茲拉斐想著或許要有一段時間沒辦法來幫忙打理老友了，也不知道他還要睡到什麼時候。

「別離開我。」阿茲拉斐爾沾濕了布輕輕地擦拭克羅里身上的鱗片時，突然聽到了疑似老友的呢喃。

「哎唷，這可真新鮮！」阿茲拉斐爾想著。

「50多年沒聽見你的聲音，從沒想過聽到的第一句話是這個呢，在做什麼夢呀，吾友老蛇？」

「別離開我。」阿茲拉斐爾確認剛剛自己確實沒有幻聽。

「我一直都在這裡。」阿茲拉斐爾說。「好啦，不是字面上的一直都在，但是你醒來後會感激有人這50年來幫你打理家裡的，吾友笨蛇！」阿茲拉斐爾又敲了一下那一團熟睡到不行的一條蛇的頭。

「最近可能要忙了，該幫你準備的東西我都幫你弄好了，植物也都修剪好了，可能可以維持個幾年不雜亂吧。之後忙完我再來看你啊，當然，如果你能夠醒來來找我那就最好了。」

1914年，第一次世界大戰拉開序幕的同時，阿茲拉斐爾就沒有再來找過克羅里了。

幾乎是同一時間，克羅里從睡夢中醒來。

「What the F***!!!!」

安東尼 J. 克羅里，天地初開的第一條蛇，睡了50多年醒來後發現自己睡在白色毛絨絨大毯上，身上穿著或者應該說套著的是聖誕樹般配色的毛衣。

Day 2 Fin.

*注：這邊用的時間是影集版的時間，而具體老蛇是什麼時候醒來的我記得書上應該沒有寫，但反正肯定在1941年老蛇衝進教堂救天使之前就醒來了，能夠這麼精確的知道時間地點，表示某蛇ㄧ直都知道天使的行動動向吧哈哈哈。推薦這篇分析文https://greenbergsays.tumblr.com/post/186527790391/anotherhawk-awesome-fan-number-one


	3. Day 3 晚安

今天輪到阿茲拉斐爾到克羅里家中作客。阿茲拉斐爾用克羅里給他的鑰匙自行開了門，熟門熟路地拎著食材走到克羅里的廚房，將今晚的晚餐食材擺好。

「晚安。」

「晚安。你今天來的比較晚啊天使。」

「買番茄的時候跟老闆殺了，不，討論了一下合理的價格。」

「你真的沒有覺得你的翅膀熱熱的？」

「殺個價不致墮天吧你真是愛說笑，更何況幾個番茄要賣到那個價格真的是非常不合理。」

「惡魔從不說笑。」

裝吧你就裝，嘴角都裂到印記去了還說不笑。阿茲拉斐爾ㄧ邊翻白眼ㄧ邊穿好圍裙。

放無薪假中的天使惡魔公務員最近沒有工作，除了出門吃吃飯、餵餵小動物之外，進行最多的活動就是互相切磋廚藝。雖然兩個超自然生物沒有進食的必要性，但這並不影響烹飪過程帶來的樂趣。像是ㄧ邊偷吃新鮮水果ㄧ邊打水果泥，或是溶化巧克力的同時偷吃巧克力，偷吃半成品永遠是烹飪過程中最有趣的環節。雖然總是都是阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里準備甜點時偷吃半成品，阿茲拉斐爾控訴說沒有任何人可以抵擋的了剛煮好的果醬香氣，沒有人！幾次經驗後，克羅里每次幾乎是準備了三人份甜點的量，ㄧ份阿茲拉斐爾的，ㄧ份給阿茲拉斐爾偷吃，自己的半份大多會在阿茲拉斐爾的星星眼下進了這個愛好甜食的天使肚子裡。

吃飽喝足後，阿茲拉斐爾坐在克羅里家的那張新買的沙發上開心地端著克羅里只吃了一口的蘋果派，天使覺得蛇老友這麼會做甜點但卻不喜歡吃真是有點可惜，還好有自己，才不至於浪費食物呢。阿茲拉斐爾吃著第三份蘋果派覺得克羅里的甜品技術好像又更好了一些，都快超過麗茲酒店的下午茶水準了。

「人類說甜食是另一個胃，你應該是另一個宇宙吧。」克羅里煮了一杯espresso，坐在阿茲拉斐爾旁邊。

「有可能哦，不可言說的宇宙，呵呵。」阿茲拉斐爾珍惜地吃下最後一口蘋果派。

「吃完早點去睡覺啦，記得刷牙。」

「好啦，我先去跟植物們說聲晚安。」

「晚安。」

「晚安。」

Day 3 - Fin.


	4. Day 4 讀心術

「那邊的男性說你很可愛想要來跟你搭話。」克羅里面無表情地說著。

「什麼？你怎麼知道？」天然單純的天使一如既往地劃錯重點。

「讀心術呀，你也試試？」克羅里搖了搖手中快喝完的紅酒。「不過他沒那個膽子過來。」

「我很確定我不會讀心術呀，倒是你，你什麼時候會讀心術的？怎麼從來沒聽你說過？」阿茲拉斐爾的好奇心從角落那位男士瞬間轉移到克羅里身上，眼神用力地像是想要從老友身上看出個洞還是看出什麼魔術機關一樣。

「笨天使。」克羅里突然心情轉好，於是又多點了一杯紅酒。

***

這是一個不知道要幹什麼的夜晚，阿茲拉斐爾想起了之前曾經買的人生解乏指南，不知道要幹嘛的時候就翻這本書來決定要做些什麼。天使很興奮地隨意翻開書本的某一頁：「泡酒吧。」

「泡酒吧？」阿茲拉斐爾有點疑惑。「泡酒吧能有什麼好玩的？」

「啊，有點懷念，以前寫過報告，反正入夜後的街頭沒什麼店家會營業，除了餐廳或酒吧。然後你知道這些人類看個球賽，球員在場上踢球，觀眾在酒吧裡踢人。」克羅里沒骨頭地趴在沙發上撐著下巴咬著太陽眼鏡說著。

「你泡過酒吧嗎？這好玩嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾問。

「就是字面上的意思啊，喝酒聊是非，幾百年前我就膩了。」

「聊是非聽起來很有趣！」

「聽多了會下地獄哦。」

「走囉！穿起你的外套！咱們泡酒吧去！」阿茲拉斐爾完全無視克羅里剛剛的那句話。

克羅里覺得這個活動真的很無聊，去酒吧就也只是喝酒而已，最近放假又不用聯絡線人，實在是很懶得跑酒吧這種裡頭都是九成都會下地獄的人類的地方。「地點我選，走吧。」

***

「今天晚上要做些什麼呢～對了，阿娜西瑪之前推薦一部電影＂夜訪吸血鬼＂，據說是很有名的吸血鬼題材電影呢，晚上就來看這部電影好了！」

阿茲拉斐爾，睡衣已經換好，確認；熱可可，確認；甜爆米花，確認，靠在克羅里家那套非常舒服的沙發上，等克羅里放電影給他看，沒有辦法，阿茲拉斐爾剛學會用那紅色跑車倒帶的時候，人類世界已經淘汰了錄影帶系統，到了藍光時代。而走在時代尖端的克羅里，家裡唯一的古董電器只有那台阿茲拉斐爾專線電話。

_"看到沒，那寡婦聖卡拉，她要那小可愛殺了她丈夫。"_

_"你怎麼知道？"_

_"讀心術。試試看？"_

阿茲拉斐爾覺得這段台詞有點耳熟，然後他想到了之前跟克羅里一起泡酒吧的時候他講的那些話。

「克羅里！所以你看過這部電影了？！」再次，阿茲拉斐爾又劃錯了重點。

「我當然看過了啊，從電影裡可以學到人類很多天馬行空的創意呢，這是我保持好業績的祕訣之一。」

「所以當時你講的那些話是真的假的啊？」

「嗯？說你很可愛這是真的啊。」克羅里喝了一口咖啡。

「噢......嗯......」阿茲拉斐爾一時不知道該說什麼也喝了一口熱可可。「下次看電影的時候記得要找我，不要一個人偷跑啦！」

Day 4 讀心術 - Fin.


	5. Day 5 “只要你要。”

無薪假的某天，阿茲拉斐爾提出了去遊樂園約會，咳，玩樂的建議。

「遊樂園？請問這位尊爵不凡的天使，您今年貴庚？」克羅里一邊洗草莓準備要幫阿茲拉斐爾做冰棒一邊說著。

「友善一點，吾友，你多少年紀我就多少歲。」

「哦，你真的知道我多大年紀？」跟阿茲拉斐爾鬥嘴真是幾千年都不失樂趣呢，呵呵，克羅里想著。「楊家孩子還有他的小跟班們要來玩？」

「咦，你怎麼知道？阿娜西瑪還有紐頓也會一起去。」

哼，敵基督小鬼還算識相。克羅里心想。

「那就一起去吧，餐點三明治可以吧。」

「克羅里你真是太好了，我想要鮪魚蛋沙拉三明治！」

「惡魔的字典裡沒有『好』，真是沒有創意的點餐。」克羅里把做好的草莓冰棒冰進冷凍庫裡。「你知道你現在偷吃的話，只能吃到草莓果汁對吧。」

「唔 ，好啦。」被抓了個現行犯的天使，只好皺了皺鼻子又把冰棒冰回去。

在地球上幾千年的天使惡魔沒有什麼地方沒去過，那些美好的，那些殘酷的，多多少少他們曾經參與在其中。

遊樂園對阿茲拉斐爾來說，是一個舒服且溫暖的環境，這裡充滿著溫暖、歡笑，更多的是，滿滿的愛。雖然他現在放著無薪假，但他仍然因為自己的天性，在這樣的環境裡他最為放鬆並感到愉快。

克羅里從踏進遊樂園就被四個小人類、兩個成年人類嫌棄說裝扮與遊樂園環境不符，紐頓先去打了一場射擊遊戲將贏來的鴨舌帽塞給克羅里之後就帶著大家去玩各種遊樂器材了。

日近傍晚，大家決定要去坐摩天輪作為今天最後的活動。克羅里拉著阿茲拉斐爾單獨坐進摩天輪的車廂。

「克羅里，你玩的不開心嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾覺得今天的克羅里比跟他單獨待在一起的時候話少了很多。

「我是惡魔，你不能期待我在這個充滿歡笑充滿愛的地方感受到開心，不，惡魔根本就不存在開心。」

啊，又來了，克羅里的間歇性發作。

「少來了，說吧，你為什麼不開心？」

「你身為一個天使，本能就是......愛，在這裡你是不是感受了更多，然後也本能地回饋了更多......愛給人類？」

果然又是這回事。

「那麼你為什麼因此不開心？」

「我......算了。」

「克羅里，我以為我們之前就說好了，想要什麼，我們就直說。」阿茲拉斐爾一轉和藹的臉孔嚴肅地說。

克羅里抓抓頭想著算了這裡也沒其他人，把話說開也好。「我想要你唯一的愛！」

能夠聽到克羅里難得沒有扭扭捏捏說愛，真是太不容易了啊！阿茲拉斐爾又變回了那個一臉和藹的天使。「只要你要，那當然是你的，吾愛。」

「另外，避免你又鬧彆扭，我感受到人間的愛，回饋的是我的祝福，才不是我的愛呢。有鑑於你不熟悉我的業務，我就不跟你計較那麼多了，回去我要多吃兩隻草莓冰棒，你今天說了那麼多次愛，舌頭燙不燙呀？」阿茲拉斐爾從克羅里對面坐到了旁邊，親了親克羅里的臉頰。

離開遊樂園的時候，亞當一行人覺得很疑惑，克羅里剛剛是在摩天輪裡喝酒了嗎，為什麼臉紅的跟煮熟的龍蝦一樣，還是一條裝酷的煮熟的龍蝦。

本日的遊樂園戰績：阿娜西瑪得到一個天使鑰匙圈，孩子們一人一個玩偶，阿茲拉斐爾吃了兩個鮪魚蛋沙拉三明治還有一個五顏六色的巨大棉花糖，克羅里則是一頂鴨舌帽、一個天使的親吻、還有天使親自認證的獨一無二的愛，堪稱本日最大贏家。

Day 5 “只要你要。” —Fin.


	6. Day 6 過馬路時輕輕扣上手腕的那只手

接連下了幾週的雨，今天雨雲們終於不干擾太陽的工作了。

「啊！出太陽了！天知道我多麼想念這陽光！」阿茲拉斐爾開心地準備去掛上“休息中”的標示。

「休息？你準備要做什麼去？」克羅里拿著灑水器幫從他家移植來的植物們灑水，順便進行一點例行的精神喊話。

「出太陽了就是得出去走走，隨便去哪裡都好，再不曬點太陽，我整個人都要發霉了。」

「哪個不長眼的霉斑膽敢往你身上湊？」墨鏡後的黃金雙瞳瞇了瞇眼。

「這就只是一種比喻，一種形容啦。」

阿茲拉斐爾開心地將書店大致整理一下，就準備要出門了。

「你要一起嗎？」

「當然，別想讓我在這裡幫你看店。」

「走囉走囉，希望冰淇淋小車今天也會出現。」

「希望？你要動用奇蹟嗎？」

「才沒有，這只是一個普通人對於生活的期望。」阿茲拉斐爾一邊說著一邊將店門上鎖。

「天使，快點，綠燈了。」

「來了來了。綠色小人明明就還在慢慢走，克羅里，你真的需要學習如何放慢你的腳步。」

阿茲拉斐爾微笑地伸手拉住克羅里放在口袋外的那隻手，兩人緩慢並安全地過了馬路，散步在溫暖的陽光。

Day 6 過馬路時輕輕扣上手腕的那只手 — Fin.


	7. Day 7 留有餘溫的外套

「這天氣還真是見鬼的差。」

「克羅里，注意你的用詞。」

「天使，你不能喜歡這種差的要命的天氣吧，還是說你喜歡？」

「不，我也不喜歡，不過倫敦天氣就這樣，一向如此。」

「你就只有在這種事情上適應相當良好。」

伊甸園之蛇在地球上班的幾千年歲月當中，曾到過各個地方地方出差，有些地方他喜歡，有些地方他厭惡，但，出差地點總不是自己能夠選擇的，所以跟大多數的上班族一樣，克羅里出點子想方法，早點把工作做完，要嘛早點回老巢，要嘛放大假。現在他則是只想在家跟他的天使窩在一起，隨便做什麼都無所謂，放無薪假對他來說就是爽一字，除掉冷得要命的天氣來說。

「今年有特別冷嗎？我覺得跟往年差不多。」阿茲拉斐爾沖了今晚的第三杯熱可可，一邊暖手一邊說。

「你質疑我本體的動物本能權威性？」克羅里在阿茲拉斐爾家裡的暖色沙發上窩成一團。「這都幾世紀了，為什麼你家暖氣效率還能這麼差，而且連地暖都沒有！」

「我的天使本能不需要暖氣嘛。」阿茲拉斐爾喝一口熱可可後繼續說。「再說，省電節能救地球呀。地鐵的廣告都是這麼寫的。」

「你要是跟我提全球暖化，我現在就綁架你移民去其他星球。」窩在沙發裡的克羅里吐舌，發出嘶嘶的聲音狀作威脅貌。

「噢，真是一條很難相處的蛇。不喜歡喝熱的，又愛美總是嫌棄那些厚重但能保暖的衣物。我想想還有什麼方法，嗯......早點窩進被窩裡冬眠？就像你睡過去的那個19世紀一樣？呵呵。」阿茲拉斐爾雙手握著熱可可認真思考著。

“窩進被窩裡冬眠” 我喜歡這個點子！克羅里心想。

「好啦，我先去洗個熱水澡，之後我們再想想今天怎麼讓你不要再咒罵這個天氣好嗎？」說完，阿茲拉斐爾脫下自己的外套蓋在克羅里的身上。「你要是嫌棄我的外套的話，今天我就不跟你說話了哦。」

「......」克羅里一下子因為阿茲拉斐爾的外套蓋在自己的身上不知如何做反應。

「很好，繼續保持啊。」阿茲拉斐爾覺得自己能夠讓蛇老友聽話感到相當得意。

阿茲拉斐爾拿著喝完熱可可的杯子到廚房沖洗後就進了淋浴間泡熱水澡去了。

「媽的，這世上真的只有我的天使最知道怎麼抓我的七寸！」克羅里縮在留有阿茲拉斐爾微弱體溫的外套裡小聲地咒罵著。

***

泡完一個舒服的熱水澡的阿茲拉斐爾，看到克羅里穿著他的外套窩在被窩裡，笑笑地說那今天的活動就是一起窩在被窩裡吧。阿茲拉斐爾去樓下搬了一套偵探小說準備用來打發今天一整天。

Day 7 留有餘溫的外套 — Fin.


	8. Day 8 肩膀

「啊......對！就是那裡！再用力一點......我說再用力一點！老蛇你是沒吃晚飯嗎！」

「天使你爽歸爽，但你再這樣，我不能保證等等不會發生什麼讓你墮天的事情哦。」

「啊～真是舒服～」阿茲拉斐爾舒服地攤在克羅里的大床上。「你也體諒一下剛整理完報稅清單的我嘛，報稅這種事肯定是你們那邊發明來折磨世人的。對了，你可以順便幫我揉揉手臂嗎？」

「不是，我當年還特地帶報稅這個活動回地獄去折磨那幫沒有創造力的傢伙。」克羅里揉著阿茲拉斐爾的右三角肌。「我完全不知道你為什麼可以弄個幾張報稅單把自己搞的上半身肌肉僵硬。」克羅里換邊揉阿茲拉斐爾左三角肌。

「好好地整理報稅單都已經成為我每年不可或缺的例行活動了，但整理完還真的會全身痠痛，我真的老了。」

肌肉按摩過程疼痛但放鬆過後相當舒服，阿茲拉斐爾也不例外。

「有種快速報稅的方法叫做線上報稅，真搞不懂你幹嘛還堅持要手工整理。」克羅里用恰到好處的力氣捏著阿茲拉斐爾的二頭肌和三頭肌。「老什麼老，吃這麼多你都沒變胖，你怎麼會有你變老的錯覺。」

「嗯......嗯.......」

肌肉按摩放鬆中的阿茲拉斐爾哼唧著舒服的呻吟並且完全不想搭理克羅里的吐槽。

「......」

克羅里認真考慮是否應該開始做點讓某天使墮天的計畫安排，但算了，不是今天。

「好啦，這位客人，幫你按摩完了，覺得舒服想躺著你就躺著吧，我去準備晚餐。」克羅里一邊說著一邊要離開床鋪。

「克羅里！」

「幹嘛？......噗喔！」

阿茲拉斐爾猛一個翻轉起身把克羅里正面壓倒在床上。

「陪我一起躺一下啦。」阿茲拉斐爾抱著克羅里，下巴緊緊靠在對方的肩膀上。

「真是要被你嚇死，就只陪你躺一下。」克羅里金黃雙瞳寵溺地看著身上這個一頭雜亂白毛像棉花糖的笨蛋天使。「我要收回剛剛說的話，你恐怕是真的有變胖，但還好，是個靈活的胖天使。」嗯，我的胖胖糖天使。

Day 8 肩膀 - Fin.


	9. Day 9 恰到好處的距離感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章我想要來crossover隔壁棚的Lucifer，老路因為各種阿雜的事情，得知老蛇在人界那邊放無薪假又正在跟那個一起壞他好事的天使甜甜蜜蜜談戀愛，有夠不爽，於是他老人家也要放假。先直奔倫敦叫沒事幹的天使惡魔當地陪陪玩一陣子。

「老闆，你可以離我家天使遠一點嗎。」幹，誰讓這傢伙上人間來的！

「什麼老闆，我現在可管不到你的任、何、事。」地獄之主，又名撒旦、路西法，從地獄上來人間，強調自己也要放假，兒子的叛逆是壓垮他的最後一根稻草。「小天使，跟我走吧，我保證我比這條老蛇有趣的多哦。」

「這......撒......撒......撒.......」被地獄之主抱在懷裡的阿茲拉斐爾一動也不敢動，深怕一個錯誤會導致各種可怕的事情發生。

「你們可以叫我路西法，人類對於我叫這個名字沒什麼太大的反應，呵阿。」路西法發現阿茲拉斐爾的頭髮柔軟，簡直愛不釋手地猛揉天使的頭髮。

「老闆，可以不要玩我家的天使了吧，再這樣我要生氣了哦。」克羅里瞇了瞇金黃雙瞳。

「克羅里你真的變得很無趣耶，說好一起墮天幹大事的呢？」路西法攤攤手，還給懷裡那個一直全身僵硬還發抖的天使自由。「看看你現在，有了男朋友就忘了老朋友，還罷工，嘖嘖」

「誰跟你墮天幹大事，都是因為結交你這個爛貨，害我跟著一起往下掉。」

「克羅里......」阿茲拉斐爾已經忘了剛剛在地獄之主的淫威（？）下感受的恐懼，轉為擔憂自己的老友了。

「好啦好啦，爛人的鍋都我來背啦。」路西法優雅地翻了翻白眼。「這次的事件實在太傷我的心了，我已經留字條給地獄那幫人了，叫他們不准來找我，直到我放假到開心為止。」

克羅里也翻了個白眼。好嘛，最好是每個邪惡生物現在都知道什麼叫做開心了。

「因為你們在這件事的功勞實在想忽視都很難，天堂地獄那幫白癡看不透就算了，但在我這裡，你們的那種伎倆簡直小兒科。」路西法一個彈指，桌上就出現了三杯'75年雪莉酒。「這就當我們之間的小祕密吧，你們陪我玩倫敦一個月，我再看看我要去哪裡玩。」路西法輕啜一口酒。

「那，這位大人。」阿茲拉斐爾戰戰兢兢地問。「您會去看您的兒子，呃，亞當嗎？」

「去看他幹嘛，他不是跟我斷絕關係選擇做個人類了嗎？」路西法無所謂地說。

幹，我就知道這傢伙就只是找個藉口上來人界玩的。上面那個！這你都不管了？！克羅里在心裡非常用力地想。

「老蛇不用浪費力氣了，那位不會管的啦，而且我說真的，我就只是來散散心，什麼都不做。」路西法一個彈指又多了三份三層下午茶點心出來。

「好了，我們時間不多，從哪裡開始玩起呢？」

所以，克羅里還有阿茲拉斐爾一惡魔一天使陪著地獄之主把英國玩了個遍，阿茲拉斐爾意外地發現地獄之主相當地能玩，也很懂得欣賞藝術、美食，甚至他們在評點美食上還有不少共同之處，可以講上好幾個晚上。相較之下，克羅里就比較像是一個司機的存在，偶爾跟他的老闆，或者說前老闆，搭個兩句話。在路西法還有阿茲拉斐爾對當日餐點高談闊論時，一臉不爽地坐在一旁喝咖啡。

***

「克羅里，我終於知道你為什麼甘願一直在人間，不願意回地獄來做管理職了。」某天晚餐後，克羅里坐在店門外吹風，路西法在老友旁邊坐下。「這個天使真的很有意思。嗯，跟你配真是浪費。」路西法一臉壞笑。

「你不要做多餘的事情，越幫越忙。」克羅里翹腳雙手攤在長椅椅背上。

「我真搞不明白你，明明這麼多鬼點子，但是多久了？六千年？你才跟這天使拉近了這麼點距離？你甘願？」

「問題太多，拒答。」

「好啦，你開心就好。」路西法站起，拍拍自己的西裝。「我要走了，決定去美國玩一陣子，不要太想我哦。」

「快滾，不送。」

「喔，雖然你傷我心很多次，但是看在你這六千年還算是優秀員工的份上，送你份禮物吧，回家慢、慢、拆。」路西法看了看手錶。「差不多開始要出現效果了吧，友情提醒，你男朋友還在裡面哦～」

「幹！你對阿茲拉斐爾做了什麼？！」克羅里覺得大事不妙，不管周遭還有人類的存在，立刻就用了一個奇蹟到了阿茲拉斐爾身邊。

路西法歪了歪頭說，「沒做什麼，就是一點讓你們快速縮短彼此距離的事情。」

克羅里在家「拆禮物」的同時，地獄之主已經坐上了飛往加州的頭等艙。

Day 9 恰到好處的距離感 - Fin.


	10. Day 10 指尖

「天使，今天飯後甜點想吃什麼？」惡魔探頭出廚房問。

「嗯......」阿茲拉斐爾非常嚴肅地思考克羅里的問題。「厚鬆餅！我想念那個蓬蓬鬆鬆的日式厚鬆餅了！」

「好，那就水果厚鬆餅。」惡魔回廚房繼續備料。

自從送走那位地獄之主後，因為路西法的多事，讓克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾的關係快進了約莫兩萬年，現在天使惡魔去麗茲吃飯都能聽到庭院的那些夜鶯在唱他們的小黃歌，不論克羅里怎麼瞪都沒有用。去了幾次發現夜鶯們的膽子只有變得更大，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎是捂著臉快步走進還有離開麗茲的，克羅里覺得這群不要命的小鳥背後一定有什麼鬼在撐腰。但無所謂，他心情好，不跟那個現在在加州煎熬的老惡魔還有這群小黃鳥一般見識，臉紅的阿茲拉斐爾就當作他這六千年來兢兢業業地工作克克難難地暗戀的獎勵了。

某日下午，阿茲拉斐爾想起克羅里做蘋果派的好手藝，鼓起勇氣跟克羅里點了他在麗茲最喜歡的鬆餅之後，他現在比較少想起要去麗茲吃下午茶，反而是換著方法要克羅里作點心給他吃。即便是有著六千年見識的天使，也不是每次都能有勇氣從以夜鶯帶頭整片樹林的樹頭上吱吱喳喳唱小黃歌的鳥群下經過。

克羅里拆過禮物之後，事情就變的簡單多了。其實跟原本的生活也沒有差多少，只是可以跟天使肢體接觸的機會更多、更自然了。想到這裡，克羅里是感謝楊家小孩的，沒有這件事，沒有也同樣愛著人類世界的亞當，中間只要任何一個環節有什麼偏差，或許他永遠都無法跟天使互訴衷情，更可能早已灰飛煙滅了。果然守本份、堅持、再多點想像力，才是通往真理最正確的道路呀。

克羅里一邊感嘆，一邊將蛋白打到硬性發泡。

「克羅里，需要幫忙嗎？」

「有，把你手中的水蜜桃放回桌上。」

「偷吃一個不會怎麼樣啦。」

「不行，不能縱容你養成偷吃食材的習慣。」克羅里瞇著金黃雙瞳說。「只能吃一個，然後幫我沖咖啡。」

「那......愛爾蘭咖啡[*1]如何，跟鬆餅應該很搭哦。」阿茲拉斐爾微微臉紅，開心地吃著手上的水蜜桃。

「可以。」

***

「啊～厚鬆餅搭配楓糖漿還有水蜜桃真是太好吃了～」阿茲拉斐爾幾近虔誠地將鬆餅送入口中。

「覺得好吃就好。」克羅里笑笑地說。

「我沖的愛爾蘭咖啡也很好喝呢。」阿茲拉斐爾啜了一口咖啡。

阿茲拉斐爾喝的那口與其說是咖啡不如說是上面那層幾乎半個杯子高的奶泡。

「都不曉得你是在喝咖啡還是喝奶泡。」克羅里用手指抹了抹天使嘴角的奶泡。

阿茲拉斐爾放下手上的咖啡，抓住了克羅里收回去的手。「這......這也是我的。」天使紅著一張臉，舔掉了惡魔指尖上的奶泡。

克羅里腦中那條剛修復不久的理智線又脆弱地斷了。

Day 10 指尖 - Fin.

[*1]愛情釀的酒--愛爾蘭咖啡。詳見[來一杯愛與守候的滋味 愛爾蘭咖啡](https://dq.yam.com/post.php?id=11406)


	11. Day 11 背影

「我跟你說呀，兩百年前我出差到日本......」

一個風和日麗的下午，阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里吃完天使評比六星級的壽司店之後，依照慣例，他們會先在街上到處逛逛，然後散步去公園，喂個鴨子，吃個甜筒，然後再慢慢地散步回家，阿茲拉斐爾想下廚或是想吃克羅里的甜點的時候就會住克羅里的家，其他時間則是住在阿茲拉斐爾的書店二樓。

自從克羅里跟阿茲拉斐爾通心意之後（夜鶯：蒼天呀，六千年哪！），加上放無薪假，就更是寸步不離他最珍愛的天使了，有時候，他會懷疑自己到底這六千年都是怎麼走過來的，怎麼就沒有跟阿茲拉斐爾告白呢？（夜鶯：大地呀，戀愛腦是病得治！）總之，目前達成的協議是既然沒有天使惡魔談戀愛的前例，那麼暫時就用人類的方式來談戀愛吧。

沒有任何戀愛經驗的兩＂人＂，向阿娜西瑪做了一點戀愛諮商。阿娜西瑪驚訝地看著兩人，沒想到這一天使一惡魔竟然是最近才開始確定要談戀愛，她一直以為車禍的那時，這兩人早已是戀人的關係了。看這兩人之前相處的模式如果說不是在談戀愛，那現在應該怎麼算？於是阿娜西瑪提了人間談戀愛的方式，她疏忽了這天使惡魔的人生經驗，豐富到她想的到的想不到的，這兩人都經歷過。

於是惱怒的阿娜西瑪將一天使一惡魔趕出了自己的小屋。

天使對讓女士生氣了這件事感到抱歉。

惡魔無所謂地聳聳肩說女性生物大多都這樣。

過幾天，在公園散步的時候，天使絮絮叨叨地評比美食，惡魔則是閃了點神思考人生。這一個閃神就讓他稍微落後了天使的步伐，又剛好，一道溫暖地陽光恰好灑在阿茲拉斐爾的身上，看著微微透明的阿茲拉斐爾的背影，克羅里立刻從恍神中驚醒了過來，向前跨了幾大步拉住他的天使。

「咦？怎麼了克羅里？」被突然用力拉住的阿茲拉斐爾驚了一下。

「......」再三確定自己手中拉住的阿茲拉斐爾是實體後，克羅里定了定神說，「沒什麼，你走太快了。」

阿茲拉斐爾給了克羅里一個調皮的笑容。「太新鮮了，我以為你才是一直都走很快的那個。」

「對，我一直都是走很快的那個，有沒有被我的背影帥到過？」克羅里又變回痞痞的那條老蛇。

「唔，是......是有過那麼幾次啦。」阿茲拉斐爾微微臉紅，不好意思地說。

「哦，那麼，我的天使，可以分享一下是哪幾次嗎？」

惡魔與他最珍愛的天使十指交扣著漫步在一個溫暖的午後時光。

Day 11 背影 - Fin.


	12. Day 12 “沒關係的。”

又到了一年一度的聖誕節月份，過了萬聖節這個有趣的節日之後要迎接的是最煩人的聖誕節連假，整個月克羅里會變得很暴躁每次都想著乾脆睡過去算了，今年特別煩，因為他今年多了一個男朋友（以人類的性別來分），而他男朋友最喜歡的就是這段時間了，他能有什麼辦法，什麼辦法都沒有。克羅里思考幾個讓自己不那麼暴躁的方式就是報復社會，搞幾個方案讓人類拼命買買買，然後下個月咒罵帳單的發明。

「克羅里，我想要買些裝飾品裝飾你家的植物可以嗎。」阿茲拉斐爾一臉期待地問。

「是我們家。」克羅里糾正。「不行，家裡的植物依然歸我管。你不能讓他們過度期待這個節日，再說他們可不是聖誕樹。」

「噢，那我買一棵屬於我的聖誕樹來裝飾？」

「不行，沒位置放了。」

唉，克羅里還是這麼討厭十二月，這都連續講了三個不了呢。阿茲拉斐爾心想。

「那我們去買點食材還有點心吧。」

「送貨到府這麼方便為什麼還要親自出門去買？還有，你想吃什麼點心了？」

「我就是想出去走走跟挑挑買買而已。」

克羅里沒想到刺激消費這個居然也落到了自己頭上。

「走吧，我載你去。」

***

聖誕節的當天晚上，克羅里穿著他在20世紀時睡到不醒人世時，阿茲拉斐爾給他織的毛線衣-那時是穿著蛇體型態的毛衣，後來阿茲拉斐爾又給他了一件人類型態的同款毛衣。嘴巴上很嫌棄，但跟阿茲拉斐爾一起過聖誕節的時候，克羅里就會穿著這件他嫌棄到不行的毛衣。

今年是第一年以男友身分跟阿茲拉斐爾一起過的聖誕節，但是克羅里這一個月卻很反常地暴躁。

「克羅里，你如果......我是說，呃......你要是......」阿茲拉斐爾緊張地說。

「天使，你到底想要說什麼？」克羅里皺了皺眉。

「沒關係的。」天使脫口說。

「啊？」

「你要是覺得這毛衣很難看或是不想穿的話，完全不用一定要穿著。」

「我什麼時候說不想穿了？」克羅里瞇了瞇墨鏡下的雙眼。「雖然這件是醜毛衣常勝軍，但誰跟你講這件毛衣難看了？告訴我。」克羅里家的地暖彷彿一下提高了10度。

「呃，沒有啦，我想說你這個月好像很暴躁，今天到達了頂點，是不是這件毛衣的關係，畢竟這個月唯一最大的差別，就是你今天會穿這件毛衣啊。」阿茲拉斐爾感覺對方沒有要朝他生氣的意思，就一股腦兒地把自己的猜測說了出來。

媽的，一定是因為那些難聽的聖歌害的！克羅里心想。「我這個月有很暴躁？我不是一直都這樣嗎？」

「沒關係的。」天使摘下惡魔的墨鏡。「如果不是毛衣的話，那是什麼問題呢？說好的一起解決的！」天使雙手捧著惡魔的臉頰。

克羅里覺得自己胸口那顆不需要跳動的心好像跳了幾下。

「還不都是你的問題。」克羅里面無表情故做鎮定地說。

「我？」阿茲拉斐爾不解，他什麼時候變成了問題？

「自己去想，我要去弄熱紅酒來喝了，今天也就這個能值得期待了。」克羅里說完就溜去廚房了。

幾天之後，阿茲拉斐爾跟阿娜西瑪在電話中討論書籍事情的時候順口問了這件事，想看看人類對此有沒有什麼看法。

「哦，雖然我覺得這個應該讓你自己想。」阿娜西瑪喝了一口咖啡。「但我猜你可能要想個幾百年，然後他每年這時候也要生氣然持續到你想通為止。你就想想，你們什麼時候確定戀愛關係的吧。那位可沒有你想的那麼樣的總是又酷又跩呢。」根本就是條神經跟舌頭一樣敏感的易羞易怒的蛇，而且還針對對象。

「嗯......」阿茲拉斐爾動了動腦，最後得到一個結論。「哦！原來克羅里是在害羞呀！」

「......」算了，也差不多啦。阿娜西瑪心想。

Day 12 “沒關係的。” - Fin.


	13. Day 13 只有你能坐的那個位置

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 隔壁棚的路西法又來串場啦！

克羅里的愛車，一九二六年賓利，他保養的相當好，一點刮傷都沒有，駕駛當然只有他一人，乘客，近九十年來僅只有那麼一位，不過自從有位女士撞上他的愛車之後，乘客陸陸續續多了起來。

克羅里偶爾會因為阿茲拉斐爾的要求，帶著泰德田小鎮的那群孩子們一起出去玩，這群的孩子王畢竟曾是地獄少主，還幫忙化解了世界末日的危機，看在這個份上，克羅里願意把後座讓給這些孩子們坐坐。

但是副駕駛座不行，誰都不行。

後座的餅乾盒也只有某個天使才能夠碰。

地獄之主在加州感情碰壁，飛回倫敦尋求同袍的溫暖，儘管那個同袍是冷血動物。

克羅里在希斯洛機場的接送區等前老闆大約快兩個小時。該死的路西法，又浪去哪裡了！

克羅里不耐煩地敲著自己的方向盤。

路西法試圖打開副駕駛座的門，但發現是上鎖的，於是敲了敲副駕駛座的玻璃，指著車門叫克羅里開門。

克羅里給了他不耐煩的眼神叫他坐後面。

路西法聳了聳肩，開了後座車門坐進車內。

「你又跑去勾搭人類了？搞什麼那麼久才出來？」克羅里一腳踩下油門起步時速130公里。

路西法顯然很習慣老友這種飆車習慣，神色相當鎮定道：「這可不能怪我，那個托運行李傳送帶真是要命，彷彿要等上一個世紀才會看到自己的行李。我記得這好像也是你的功勞？對了，幹嘛不讓我坐副駕？」

克羅里的表情顯然不買這單，「尊爵不凡的老闆，坐後面不是再合理不過的事？」

路西法的表情逐漸八卦。「哦，我知道了，是那個天使對不對？怎麼樣，我送的大禮是不是完全表現出老闆對員工的關愛？喔，人生大事的那種。」

「多事。」

「嘿嘿，怎麼樣呀，哇，天使跟惡魔耶，開天闢地的第一對，連我都不敢的事情，當初找你合夥真是太正確的決定了，快告訴我啦，那是什麼感覺？」路西法的表情完全八卦。

克羅里覺得腦袋嗡嗡嗡的，瞬間轉了轉方向盤，把地獄之主甩回位置上。

「噢。」地獄之主在地球上大部分時間還是得遵守牛頓三大定律的，大部分。

「唉，放出去的惡魔潑出去的水。」路西法一臉受傷地說。「沒關係，我去問天使好了，我聽說天使很喜歡小熊維尼這部作品，我給他帶了原版書當禮物呢，他應該會很高興吧，一高興就會跟我分享很多生活上的事了吧。」

克羅里把頭轉向後座，很嚴肅地用他那金黃雙瞳瞪著路西法說，「離他遠一點，我不喜歡話說第二次。」

「欸欸欸看路看路，老天。」

「老天巴不得你就地毀滅。」

「哎呀，高層的權術制衡你們基層不懂啦。」

「你不是在加州過著夜夜笙歌的快活人生嗎？回來幹嘛。」克羅里懶得跟路西法扯嘴皮子。

「情傷呀，回來找你們麻煩，這樣我可以開心一點。」路西法大部分時間不屑說謊，大部分。

「......」幹。

「話說你是不是有詛咒我，我覺得我事業做的越好，身邊的那股惡意就隨之增強不少。」

「您是地獄總裁，誰詛咒不經過你，這鍋我不背。」

「最好是。」

然後，路西法又在倫敦待了大半個月，這次倒是沒什麼興風作浪，就是把阿茲拉斐爾逗的不好意思而已。

路西法回美國的時候，是阿茲拉斐爾跟克羅里一起去送機的。

「那位大人是真的很有趣呢，除去那次特例之外。」阿茲拉斐爾有點不好意思的說。「而且他是怎麼知道我很喜歡小熊維尼這套書的？」

「他是地獄之主，離全知全能也不是太遠。」

「噢，那他說你很寶貝你的副駕駛座又是什麼意思？」

「......」幹，又多事！

「沒什麼，就只是坐過我車上副駕駛位置的，至今只有一個人。」克羅里實話實說。

「噢，噢，這真是......我沒想過呢。」

有鑑於阿茲拉斐爾現在就坐在這個位置上，事實太過顯而易見以至於無法忽視。

「謝謝你，克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾側頭過去親了克羅里臉頰一下。

謝謝你在各個地方都留了位置給我，也謝謝你願意等我這麼多年。

Day 13 只有你能坐的那個位置 - Fin.


	14. Day 14 一如既往

「克羅里。」

「嗯？」

阿茲拉斐爾整理書店時一邊看著在一旁翻著雜誌的克羅里，大約偷看了第三十一次後決定問出口。「你覺得，我們應該搬到一起住嗎？」

「這就是你猶豫了三十一次要問我的事？你今天只能吃一個布丁了，最多兩個，下次猶豫次數只能減少哦。」克羅里放下雜誌抬起頭說。「你想一起住嗎？你搬過來還是我搬過來？」

「我......我覺得現在就很好。」阿茲拉斐爾扯著衣角說。

「那不就得了？住我那邊和住你這邊有什麼不一樣？」克羅里壞笑說。「晚上不都一起睡覺？」

「克羅里！」

「對啦我們是不需要睡眠，你想到了什麼問這個？」

「也沒有，只是對人類生活型態的觀察，在......在一起的伴侶，大多都是一起住的，ㄧ間房子。」

「那你可以這樣想，我們有兩間房子，想住哪裡就住哪裡。更何況，我們只是要模仿人類生活，但我們又不真的是人類。」克羅里對阿茲拉斐爾招招手，示意他過來沙發這裡ㄧ起坐著。「說你聰明很聰明，但說你笨還真是腦袋轉不過彎耶。」

「說到腦袋轉不過彎，偷偷跟你說，我發現啊。」阿茲拉斐爾湊上克羅里耳邊。「上面的同事們大多真的腦袋都轉不過來，有些因為在聖經裡找不到自己的名字，生氣了好幾百年呢。」阿茲拉斐爾偷偷笑著。

「我覺得，我跟你混這麼多年，我的腦袋有比他們靈光ㄧ些呢！」阿茲拉斐爾坐正拉了拉自己的馬甲，小有自信地說。

克羅里覺得自己的心跳好像又亂了兩拍，惡魔想要感謝天.....感謝撒......算了隨便誰，天使可愛了六千年還在持續可愛真是要命！

「咳，什麼叫跟我混這麼多年，是我幫你比較多，要我數給你聽嗎。」克羅里咳了咳。

阿茲拉斐爾ㄧ溜煙地跑去泡咖啡。

克羅里想著要不就把這整棟買下來好了，反正現在不用管上面下面怎麼想了。

Day 14 一如既往 - Fin.

這章沒有用關鍵字，但我想表達的是，老蛇從跟阿茲合作打混摸魚以來都有考量阿茲的想法跟處境，阿茲也ㄧ直都在可行的最大的範圍內跟老蛇撒嬌XDDD


	15. Day 15 呼喚你名字的聲音

「我是克蠕力。」「克蠕力。」

「克羅里，我已經說了不會幫你。」

「克羅里，你不能在倫敦市中心以時速145公里開車！」

「克羅里，我一向都說，在你內心的深處，其實你是一個非常......」

「克羅里，我才不要帶自殺藥給你。」

「克羅里，我不是傻瓜。」

「克羅里，你的車開太快了。」

「克羅里，你不能走，你無處可去。」

「快想出辦法來，否則......否則人家再也不跟你說話了！」

「......如果你的本質上如果沒有一丁點善良，這一切是無法成功的。」

在一個溫暖陽光的午後，阿茲拉斐爾沒什麼主意要做些什麼，克羅里也沒有。雖說天使惡魔不會疲憊不需睡眠，但睡眠仍不失為個打發時間的好工具，午後打盹甚至可以使天使惡魔都感到愉悅，字面上的那種。所以天使惡魔決定用午睡打發一個下午。

可能是因為陽光太過溫暖使萬物皆昏昏欲睡，克羅里身為巨蛇的那份本能使他貼著溫暖的熱源睡眠，阿茲拉斐爾身為一個人型抱枕，隨便讓克羅里用無尾熊的姿勢抱著。阿茲拉斐爾僅是躺著並沒有睡著，他回想著這六千年跟克羅里相處的那些時光，他怎麼就沒有想過克羅里是喜歡他的呢？阿茲拉斐爾很早很早之前就喜歡克羅里是肯定的了，不然也不可能一起打混摸魚，不，互相幫助了這麼多年。雖然是差不多將近八十年前才確定的，但是，克羅里也喜歡自己真是太好了。

阿茲拉斐爾看著身旁緊抱著自己的這個惡魔，懷念地想起以前在埃及、希臘、羅馬等等的那些地方，懷念那時一起去看表演、聽歌劇，明明對於藝術的品味不同，但總是有談不完的話題。想起一百多年前兩人吵了一架，那時克羅里也像這樣睡得不省人事，找到這條老蛇的時候還真是鬆了一大口氣呢，明明這條老蛇那時只是一動也不動睡他自己的，阿茲拉斐爾笑笑地想著自己卻可以看著他睡覺看一下午，儘管那時的克羅里是他原本的型態，但阿茲拉斐爾從沒厭惡過克羅里，從六千多年前伊甸園初見時就是如此。曾經的東門天使想著，那時在伊甸園甫見克蠕力的時候其實就蠻喜歡的了，黑背油亮、紅腹豔麗的一條巨蛇，在伊甸園裡應該是最美麗的生物了，至今仍是。

我有一個最美麗也最帥氣的伴侶呢。看著克羅里睡顏的阿茲拉斐爾小小自豪地想著。

快樂的時光過的總是特別快，一下子就到了傍晚。

「不准說我善良，壞天使......」克羅里口中呢喃地說。

這條老蛇又夢見什麼了，呵呵，跟一百多年前一樣呢，不愧是最有想像力的惡魔。

阿茲拉斐爾不只一次想著到底天使惡魔跟人類決定性的差別在哪裡，但不論翻了多少書，也沒找到一個適合的答案。

「算了，反正克羅里和我還有好多好多時間去找出答案。」

阿茲拉斐爾決定，答案是要找的，飯也是要吃的，晚上的飯後甜點舒芙蕾更是期待已久了！現在就得叫克羅里起床，不能讓他賴床了。

「克羅里。」阿茲拉斐爾輕輕喊著。

惡魔一動不動。

「克羅里，起來了。」天使側身輕輕拍了拍惡魔的臉。

惡魔皺了皺鼻子。

「克羅里，快點起來幫我做甜點了！」天使捏了捏惡魔的鼻子。

惡魔轉了轉眼睛就是沒睜開眼。

「克羅里！快點起來！不然我......我......我就親你了！」

惡魔不要臉地嘟了嘟嘴。

克羅里今天晚餐不喝湯，因為猝不及防地被塞了一口聖潔的愛，讓他舌頭有點灼傷但又捨不得用奇跡復原。

阿茲拉斐爾則是開心地吃了三份舒芙蕾。

Day 15 呼喚你名字的聲音 - Fin.

老蛇：今天真是太棒，夢中現實都滿滿是阿茲在叫我的名字～嘶～唉痛痛der


	16. Day 16 永遠只談論你感興趣的話題

克羅里早上陪阿茲拉斐爾到書店開門的時候，看到了在天使的書店門旁那堆書籍，惡魔不悅地看著那很明顯不知道是誰如此無禮地把阿茲拉斐爾的書店當做舊書回收的地方，差點要用上一個奇蹟追蹤這些書籍的來源，然後惡魔親自送回去。

阿茲拉斐爾發現身旁的克羅里有火冒三丈的趨勢，笑笑說，「是誰放了這麼多書在我的門口，如果不好好整理的話，真是失禮呢。克羅里，幫我一起搬進來吧。」

「天使，你沒有必要整理這堆垃圾。」

「書籍不是垃圾，快來幫忙，搞不好可以從裡面發現好東西呢。」

天使的語言從來就是正向的力量，就算是放著無薪假的天使也算數。

阿茲拉斐爾發現這堆書籍應該是女性放在他的門口的。＂格雷的五十道陰影＂、"南方吸血鬼系列"、"暮光之城系列"、"吸血鬼紀事系列"、"飢餓遊戲系列"、幾本愛情指南及古今中外甜點食譜。

還真是吸血鬼愛好者呢，阿茲拉斐爾對吸血鬼題材的小說不那麼感興趣，倒是覺得後面兩者可以留著。

「看，我發現了好東西！」阿茲拉斐爾塞了那幾大本甜點食譜到克羅里手中。

阿茲拉斐爾的眼中閃爍著星光道，「我數過了，每天做一樣甜點，可以不重複四百五十天。」

「......」克羅里看著手中的這些食譜，又看了看他的天使，眼中彷彿閃耀著星空。

「好吧好吧，你的奇跡也就僅止於此了。」天使開心就好。

於是，讓阿茲拉斐爾開心不已的今日甜點正式開張。本日甜點：提拉米蘇。

「噢，第一天以提拉米蘇做開始也太浪漫了。」阿茲拉斐爾沖了兩杯咖啡，一杯Espresso給克羅里，一杯Cappuccino給自己。

「你不要臭美，只是剛好這本的第一份食譜就是提拉米蘇。」克羅里拉了張椅子坐下。

「姆～真是太好吃了！」阿茲拉斐爾衷心地讚嘆道。

「如果執著得以墮天，那你對甜食的熱愛足以去跟路西法作伴了。」克羅里啜了一口咖啡，單手撐著下巴看著阿茲拉斐爾說。

「那你呢？你就沒有特別感興趣的事物？」阿茲拉斐爾又吃了一口提拉米蘇。

「有啊。」惡魔看著他的天使，真心誠意地說，「我得好好觀察接下來的四百四十九天你吃甜點時的表情都有什麼樣的差異。」

Day 16 永遠只談論你感興趣的話題 - Fin.

阿茲拉斐爾喜歡克羅里做的甜點，克羅里喜歡阿茲拉斐爾吃甜點時的表情。


	17. Day 17 分享圍巾

正在學習如何用Instagram的阿茲拉斐爾，津津有味地滑著克羅里的平板看大夥分享的照片。阿茲拉斐爾花了好一番功夫才學會要怎麼使用這個時下大家都在使用的媒體。克羅里也教過阿茲拉斐爾如何用Facebook和Twitter，顯然，功能選項大於4，他的天使恐怕是要花上幾百年才有可能學會。為此，他獎勵了那名開發出Instagram的工程師。

起初，阿茲拉斐爾的帳號是只有關注克羅里一個人的。但是他偶然間看到了亞當跟他的朋友們的照片，再來是紐頓跟阿娜西瑪的照片，發現原來是可以關注很多也有使用Instagram的人的。於是他關注的對象就多了起來，他喜歡的作者、動物、文物古蹟、各地美食。並不是說克羅里的照片不足以吸引他，每次點開帳號阿茲拉斐爾都會先去把克羅里更新的照片點愛心，但比起其他照片實在就沒那麼有趣，畢竟，克羅里分享的照片他都參與在其中。

「克羅里，想要一起出去玩嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾看到了Instagram偶爾穿插的廣告，正是一則旅遊廣告。

「你想去哪玩？」從不讀書的克羅里正在認真研讀阿茲拉斐爾塞給他的甜點食譜，還在上面畫大紅叉叉對於某道甜點的食譜錯得離譜表達不滿。

「冰島看極光如何？」阿茲拉斐爾點進該則廣告看著裡面分享的各種極光照片，幾百年前路過冰島時並沒有特意停留，畢竟他並沒有特別對極光感興趣，那只是很單純電漿體現象，有磁場的行星上大多都有。但是廣告上面說一生至少一次跟你喜歡的人看一場極光，看到過的人將會得到幸福，這個就有點吸引他了。

跟克羅里一起得到幸福比其他事都來的重要。

克羅里想著阿茲拉斐爾大概是看到什麼廣告感興趣了吧。

「走啊。」

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里並沒有花太多時間打包行頭，就直接前往冰島。九月份的冰島並不太冷，隨意穿也不會引起路人的異樣眼光。

惡魔陪著天使嘗遍了傳說中冰島的暗黑料理，不出意料地，冰島食物中最獲得他的天使歡心的就是冰島鬆餅了。

克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾等到了一個天氣還不錯適合觀賞極光的夜晚，在最適合觀賞極光的位置就定位，早早地就準備好野餐的食物跟酒精。天使惡魔在閃耀著極光的星空下有一句沒一句地聊著，一邊喝酒，他們預料今晚適合觀賞極光，但沒預料到驟降的氣溫。衣著前衛的克羅里，唯一代價就是服裝布料比較不禦寒，惡魔靠在他的天使身旁縮了縮脖子。

「你也覺得有點涼嗎？我也覺得有點。嘿嘿，你看！」阿茲拉斐爾手伸進野餐籃子撈了撈，撈出一條暖色系的毛料圍巾。「我是不是想得很周到呀。」天使將圍巾繞在兩人身上。

「你那微乎其微的奇跡所剩不多了吧。」惡魔又更靠近了他的天使一些。

「這不是奇跡，是魔術啦！」天使正色道。

「好好，你高興就好。」惡魔放棄反駁。

「克羅里。」

「什麼？」

天使將頭靠在他的惡魔肩膀上。

「聽說一起看極光可以獲得幸福呢。」

「嗯，我們要是不能幸福我就讓那個廣告商的人全部下地獄。」

在惡魔與天使的周圍一瞬間顯現了翅膀形狀的極光，某個遊客意外地將某個他稱之為神蹟的瞬間拍了下來，tag了冰島觀光官方帳號，短短時間內就收穫了幾百萬個愛心。

Day 17 分享圍巾 - Fin.

邱比特表示：要不要這樣搶我業務？？？


	18. Day 18 毫不吝嗇的誇獎和鼓勵

「呼......呼......克羅里，我不行了啦，呼......今天就到這裡好不好，呼......呼......拜託啦！」阿茲拉斐爾氣喘吁吁地撐著膝蓋說。

「那可不行。」克羅里一身當季安德瑪運動衣在旁用碼表計時著。「找惡魔監督你的計畫，本身就要有很大的覺悟。惡魔從不放過。」

「呼......呼......你的男朋友的要求也是嗎！」阿茲拉斐爾破罐破摔地說。

「我的天使，要執行運動計畫的是你，誘惑監督計畫執行人的也是你，你得決定好到底要怎麼做才行。」惡魔真心拿他的天使沒辦法，但他沒辦法拒絕男朋友的誘惑也是事實。「那最後兩圈就用快走的吧，另外，你的誘惑只足夠換一條穀物棒。」惡魔親了親他的天使的頭髮。

「你這個壞惡魔！」阿茲拉斐爾微微推開克羅里，氣沖沖地大步快走。

「壞就是我的天性啊。」被推開的克羅里笑笑地跟在他的天使後走著。

當阿茲拉斐爾完成最後兩圈快走的時候，克羅里笑笑地拿給他一小塊高蛋白巧克力。「高蛋白、低糖，不會影響你的運動計畫。雖然我不懂你是為了什麼要執行運動計畫，但這肉體只要沒有無形體化，基本上不會有任何改變。」

「以前加百列說過運動有益健康！」阿茲拉斐爾內心掙扎了約三秒，還是接過克羅里手上的巧克力吃掉。

「加百列還跟你說謝謝你的色情書刊呢，你有嗎？」

「沒......沒有。」阿茲拉斐爾的眼神往右上方飄了飄。「就......就當作體驗人生的生活嘛，就是那個，總是報名了健身房卻不去上課，或是第兩百次試圖減重失敗之類的。」

「哦，我印象中健身房的會員制我好像是有參一腳。」克羅里想了想。「你想減重？為什麼？」

「就......就覺得是不是瘦一點是不是能夠更好看一些，我也知道肉體狀態很難改變啦，但總要試試看嘛。」阿茲拉斐爾有點窘。

「瘦一點？哈哈哈，親愛的，我回去就把你那些沒營養的小說扔了。」克羅里有點心疼、開心、心累他的天使的努力、開竅、搞錯重點。

「像你就很......很好看啊。」

「那你要不要猜猜我覺得你好不好看呢？」

「唔......」

「你一直都很好，從伊甸園那時就是。」

「噢......這......這樣嗎？我......我不知道。」從來沒有人這麼說過，阿茲拉斐爾想著。

「我倒是覺得邱比特那小子應該要減減肥，小孩子這麼胖，對健康才真的叫不好。」克羅里牽著阿茲拉斐爾的手，慢慢走向回家的道路。

「不過，」克羅里嚴肅地說。「我們惡魔的專業性可是不容質疑的，說好了三個月，一天不多一天不少哦。」

「你是個討厭的壞惡魔！」阿茲拉斐爾腦羞地說。

「謝謝，再給你一小塊巧克力，加油哦。」克羅里笑笑地說。

Day 18 毫不吝嗇的誇獎和鼓勵

邱比特：肝！昨天搶我業務今天婊我？！


	19. Day 19 默契

「對了，你們以前一起戰鬥過嗎？呃，我覺得問這個問題有點蠢，但真的是我的疑問。」

亞當跟著家人一起到倫敦遊玩，楊氏夫婦因為兒子的關係，認識了斐爾及克羅里先生，雖然楊先生一直覺得克羅里先生莫名眼熟，但是因為跟斐爾先生相談甚歡，就忽略掉這個異樣感。

除去敵基督這個身份，阿茲拉斐爾還是很喜歡亞當這個孩子的，畢竟他是那個哈米吉多頓戰役的最大功臣，避免天堂與地獄大戰，就憑著這點，阿茲拉斐爾是提起十二萬分精神來招待這個貴客的。阿茲拉斐爾提議楊氏夫婦可以在倫敦逛逛，他跟克羅里可以幫忙在書店裡照看亞當。對此，亞當表示同意，他對阿茲拉斐爾的藏書挺感興趣，楊氏夫婦也很開心有獨處的機會。

但是一旁的惡魔就沒那麼開心，蹲在地上有一搭沒一搭地撥弄著名叫狗狗的地獄之犬。就算亞當是拯救人類的最大功臣，那也還是他的小老闆啊，雖然現在的亞當只是個普通小孩，但他同時也是敵基督的身分並沒有任何改變。

「嗯？你是說我跟克羅里嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾切了草莓蛋糕還有準備紅茶，放在茶几上，坐在沙發上回答亞當的問題。「當然是沒有啊，我們可是天使與惡魔呢，怎麼會並肩作戰呢。」

「哦，我是想說在空軍基地那時候，你們合作的樣子，感覺非常熟練啊。」亞當喝了一口紅茶說。

坐在沙發上的阿茲拉斐爾跟蹲在地上逗狗生氣的克羅里不約而同地臉紅了紅，像是同時回憶起了什麼黑歷史的樣子。

「啊，又同步了呢。」亞當吃了一口草莓蛋糕，他聽說惡魔很會做甜點的時候蠻驚訝的，但又聽說天使很愛吃甜食之後，就覺得好像沒什麼好驚訝的了。

聊了一會兒天之後，阿茲拉斐爾就帶著亞當參觀他的藏書，阿茲拉斐爾想到亞當這個年紀應該會很喜歡某套書籍，轉身要去拿來給亞當看。

克羅里一個彈指把小熊維尼套書放在阿茲拉斐爾跟亞當面前。

「哦，謝謝你，克羅里。」

咦，剛剛斐爾先生有說話嗎？亞當想著。

阿茲拉斐爾小小興奮地跟亞當介紹這套書的內容，還有這套初版的來源是來自於，呃，地獄那位大人的贈與。

「斐爾先生你不用這麼小心翼翼，上次我們擊退的那個才不是我爸，我爸正跟著我媽在倫敦街頭閒晃著呢。」

「唉，還是小老闆懂事......」克羅里小小感嘆道。

***

晚間送走來帶亞當離開的楊家一家人之後，阿茲拉斐爾和克羅里半躺在沙發上聊天。

「克羅里，你覺得我們算有默契嗎？」

「這六千年來嗎？業務上應該不算，但興趣來說，算吧。」

「你是不是都在偷偷研究我？」

「你還需要被研究？你看小老闆跟你待一個下午差不多就摸透你的個性了吧。」

「那你說，為什麼我們拖了六千年才在一起？」

「嗯......可能默契好到是兩條平行線吧。」

「咦。」天使惡魔異口同聲地說。

好像有種被設計了的感覺？！

Day 19 默契 - Fin.

上帝：不給你們一點特效藥，我這台戲還要看多久！  
路西法：不要看我，我知道我是最佳男配角，但大致不干我什麼事！


	20. Day 20 最拿手（也許唯一拿手）的那一道你愛吃的料理

「哼～哼～」

儘管是放假中無所事事的惡魔，在萬聖節的這個月裡，心情怎麼樣就是好的不得了，克羅里尤其是，他覺得這個月做什麼都很順心、很順手，信手拈來就是一個無傷大雅的惡作劇，就是不知道下面那幫邪魔還有沒有繼續在算他的業績，但是，管他的呢。

阿茲拉斐爾很早就發現克羅里的好心情，每年他的惡魔都會有一些時間比較開心或比較鬱悶（譬如說過完萬聖節後）。阿茲拉斐爾決定應該要做些什麼讓克羅里今年十二月時可以過的開心一點。

十一月三十一日早上。

「克羅里，我們今天的晚餐來比比看拿手料理吧，條件是對方喜歡吃的。」

天色甫見曙光，這是天使睜開眼的第一句話。

「什麼，天還沒亮你就想到了晚餐。」惡魔一個翻身抱住他的天使打算再睡個回籠覺。

「就這麼決定哦。」

因為是比賽，即便是克羅里，也不會因此而放水，他一定要讓阿茲拉斐爾覺得好吃到願意跟他私奔的境界！

兩人一早就各自去準備自己晚上要端出來比賽的拿手料理的材料。

阿茲拉斐爾身為一個美食愛好者，廚藝精湛的形容對他來說雖不中亦不遠矣，他大多數時候喜歡品嘗美食，感受人類在料理中投入的熱愛，這個是自己下廚所無法得到的樂趣，尤其他的伴侶對食物其實沒那麼講究，對他們來說，本來食物就不是必須的活動。但要體驗人類生活，飲食是一個基本的生活樂趣及享受。

阿茲拉斐爾打算準備的拿手菜是法式鹹可麗餅，將蛋黃、麵粉、牛奶、少許鹽充分攪拌均勻後的麵糊放置在一旁。準備培根、義式臘腸、菠菜、菇類，波菜及菇類切段後燙熟，將培根與義式臘腸小火煎致出油，加入波菜及菇類以少許鹽巴及胡椒調味，快炒後放置一旁也做為備料。最後就是考驗功夫的煎餅皮，使用奶油熱鍋然後倒入適當的麵糊煎至稍微凝固，然後放入方才炒過的備料，灑上起司及打一顆蛋（阿茲拉斐爾還特地彈了手指讓蛋黃呈現愛心形狀），將四角折起呈方形，蓋上鍋蓋，等起司融化、蛋熟後即大功告成。

阿茲拉斐爾覺得今天的鹹可麗餅堪稱完美。

克羅里在自己的廚房內做的是甜可麗餅，甜可麗餅相較鹹可麗餅來說簡單許多，但是，克羅里要拿出偷偷藏起來的白蘭地酒漬蘋果，他要結合蘋果派跟可麗餅做一個全新的混搭，沒有人吃過，他的天使也沒有。

克羅里覺得他的可麗餅絕對可以讓阿茲拉斐爾心甘情願跟他私奔。

比賽的地點是克羅里家的餐桌上。惡魔開了瓶酒，讓阿茲拉斐爾先端出他的比賽餐點。天使選手介紹了他的參賽作品，從備料到製作方法。然後是惡魔選手，當惡魔一揭曉他的作品時，那個滿屋子的酒漬蘋果香氣，讓阿茲拉斐爾握緊刀叉簡直差點把持不住自己。

「哼哼，贏了！」克羅里看著阿茲拉斐爾的星星眼，沾沾自喜地想著。

克羅里給足了阿茲拉斐爾面子，把鹹可麗餅吃得精光，最後吃甜點的時候則是跟往常一樣，自己的那份吃了一口後就推給了阿茲拉斐爾。克羅里想了想，決定問出口：「你怎麼會覺得我喜歡吃鹹可麗餅？」

「我不知道你喜不喜歡，但我知道我擅長做這道料理，我吃的開心，你也會跟著開心。」阿茲拉斐爾很誠實地回答。

克羅里內心感到小小衝擊，同時也感嘆著他的天使總是這麼猝不及防地用直球砸他。

「對了，你這個酥皮蘋果派可麗餅，太好吃了吧！」阿茲拉斐爾很自然地接收了克羅里的那份。

「對吧，就知道你會喜歡，怎麼樣，用這道可麗餅誘惑你的話，願意跟我......跟我私奔嗎？」

「克羅里！」

Day 20 最拿手（也許唯一拿手）的那一道你愛吃的料理 - Fin.

所以愛吃拉斐爾也知道克蠕喜歡他吃美食時的表情哈哈哈。  
上帝&路西法&夜鶯：克羅里！！不要在關鍵的時候突然就孬了好嗎！！


	21. Day 21 信

很久以前天使惡魔決定合作的時候，阿茲拉斐爾與克羅里說好了只有在見面的時候才談公事，而克羅里在三次見面前都各寄了一封信給阿茲拉斐爾。

一六零一年，在倫敦環球劇場見面前的信：「比宇宙還大的是什麼？」

一七九三年，在巴士底監獄見面（不知多久）前的信：「比國王還偉大的是什麼？」

一八六二年，在倫敦聖詹姆斯公園見面前的信：「什麼交出後，就無法收回了？」

阿茲拉斐爾ㄧ直以為，這些短籤只是預告見面的通知，類似暗號，也沒有多想。 阿茲拉斐爾有ㄧ個特別的信盒，收藏著他至今所收到過的信籤、明信片，就算現在科技發達，什麼東西都數位化了，他還是最喜歡也珍藏著各個時代的朋友們寄給他的信件，但大多是克羅里寄的。

阿茲拉斐爾固定會整理他的信盒，看到這些象徵著往事的紀錄，總是覺得特別懷念，尤其是那張還沒跟克羅里吵架時，在聖詹姆斯公園一起的合影。

「在看什麼有趣的東西，笑成那樣。」克羅里問。

「這個啊，」阿茲拉斐爾晃了晃手中的照片。「這在當時可是很難得的呢！」

「啊，你重重傷了我的心的那次。」

「你才重重傷了我的心呢！」

克羅里聳了聳肩不置可否，朝阿茲拉斐爾揮了揮手，示意他來桌子這邊。「我去買了最近很流行的台灣甜點，叫車輪餅，吃吃看？」

阿茲拉斐爾抱著他的信盒放到桌上。

一邊吃著車輪餅，一邊讀著盒裡的短籤，特別挑出了那三張只列出問題的信籤，問對面坐著的寄件人說：「這三封信件上都只有問題，有答案嗎？」

克羅里喝了一口咖啡後，說：「有啊，猜猜看？」

阿茲拉斐爾接受挑戰。

「嗯，一六零一年這個，我想想，以培根的想法來說應該是時間？」

「比國王還偉大，嗯，自由？」

「什麼交出後，就無法收回了，這個問題我有聽過！是吻！」

「怎麼樣！我答得如何？」阿茲拉斐爾一臉期待地問。

「本來這些問題就沒有標準答案，但你如果要問標準答案的話，是『心』。」克羅里老實地回答。

「噢，我也覺得我的答案沒什麼問題，那你的答案呢？」阿茲拉斐爾反問，「你寄問題給我，你自己總該有個答案吧？」

「當然有啊，你想知道？」

「嗯嗯！」

「我的答案是『你』。」

「啊？」

克羅里心裡嘆口氣，就知道要說明，用著非常機械且平板的語氣說：「阿茲拉斐爾對我來說比宇宙還要廣大、阿茲拉斐爾對我來說比國王還要偉大、我的心給了阿茲拉斐爾之後，就再也收不回了。明白？」

「啊！」阿茲拉斐爾激動地拍桌子起身。

克羅里猜到他的傻楞天使反應總是這麼戲劇，先端起了咖啡以免濺出。

「你......你就沒想要直接告訴我嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾臉紅到不行。

「怎麼跟你說？只是要載你回家你就說我開車太快了，這跟你說我不是等同於開火箭？」克羅里淡定地喝著他的咖啡。

「那那......那你、你重說一遍！剛剛的太沒感情了！重來重來！」

「才不要，我很忙的。」克羅里端著他的咖啡往電視機前走去。

「克羅里！」

Day 21 信 - Fin.

* 這三個問題我印象以前也有看過，但我忘記從哪裡看來的了，上次是在尼爾蓋曼的短篇集《觸發警告》裡看到的。

* 之前看到這個的專訪：[小島車輪餅](https://twitter.com/InsiderFood/status/1159788918008627202)


	22. Day 22 你就是和別人不一樣

「愛絲梅拉達真是太可憐了。」阿茲拉斐爾紅著眼眶擦了擦眼淚，跟克羅里一起慢慢走出劇院。

「所以說你一個天使為什麼這麼喜歡看悲劇呀。」克羅里牽著阿茲拉斐爾的手，捏了捏，表示安慰。

「情感豐富嘛。」

「喜劇也情感豐富啊。」

「不一樣啦。」

「好好好。」

克羅裡牽著阿茲拉斐爾一起散步到聖詹姆斯公園吹吹風。

兩人拿著一袋麵包坐在公園椅上餵著鴨子，阿茲拉斐爾看起來情緒已經平復了，已經吃了兩隻草莓冰棒還有克羅里的半球冰淇淋。

「阿茲拉斐爾，我一直都沒問你，為什麼那時不願意給我聖水？」

阿茲拉斐爾看了看身旁，道：「哦，我知道了，觸井傷情？」

「是觸景傷情啦。」

「噢噢，我那時不是回答你了嗎，那會毀了你的。」阿茲拉斐爾撕了一小塊麵包餵著肩膀上停留著的鴿子。

「即便是如此，那也沒關係吧。」

「你說什麼？」阿茲拉斐爾有點訝異地看向克羅里。

「聖水給了惡魔，只不過是天堂又摧毀了一個邪惡，你或許還能因此得到多ㄧ些奇蹟份額。」惡魔不自在地晃了晃翹著的腳。

「你......我......你、你又不是什麼其他的惡魔......」天使捏著手中的麵包，小聲咕噥著說。

「我跟別西卜、哈斯塔他們，本質上並沒有什麼不同，」克羅里像是想到了什麼噁心的事物，皺了皺眉說，「不，我不承認跟那幫蠢貨一樣。」

「反、反正你不一樣就是了。」

「喔。」

天使惡魔沉默了五分鐘後。

「天使，我沒有其他『深交』的人。」

「嗯。」

「我也需要你。」

「嗯......我也是。」

Day 22 你就是和別人不一樣

終於把這段傷心的聖詹姆斯公園橋段補甜了QwQ  
公園裡的生物們覺得受到精神及物理傷害，夜鶯們上班啦！


	23. Day 23 安靜的傾聽者

克羅里最近很安靜。

安靜到阿茲拉斐爾有點疑惑他的摯友、伴侶怎麼最近都不跟他鬥嘴了，幾次吵得不歡而散時都至少還會酸他個幾句，在一起之後倒是沒怎麼被酸了就是。

幾天過後，阿茲拉斐爾擔憂著克羅里問：「克羅里，你最近怎麼了？」

克羅里還在神遊。

「克羅里！」阿茲拉斐爾拍了拍克羅里的手臂。

「噢，天使，怎麼了嗎？」克羅里回過神來。

「這話是我要問你的吧，你最近相當恍神，怎麼了嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾擔憂道。

「沒什麼，比較專心在想點事情而已。」

阿茲拉斐爾一臉狐疑的表情。

惡魔很認真地想著，用著他這六千年從未過的認真，他覺得，他應該要，也必須要，跟天使求婚，之類的。

人類的儀式對他們不生不死的物種來說毫無必要性，綜觀歷史，締結婚姻本身的意義還不如背後的政治意義來的重大，但克羅里就是覺得，他應該要跟他的天使，有某種形式上的結合，咳，除去某件事情之外。

「克羅里！我要生氣了！」阿茲拉斐爾嚴肅地板著臉說。

很努力規劃求婚細節的惡魔從太虛中神遊歸來，「呃，天使，怎麼了嗎？」

「你下次再用同一套句型敷衍我，我就不跟你說話了！」氣鼓鼓中的天使，神色仍帶著擔憂。「真的，有什麼事的話，我們要一起承擔。」

同樣被同一個句型威脅許多次的惡魔多少有了點抗體，但是，後面那句話又直直戳進他的心軟處。

克羅里緊握住阿茲拉斐爾的雙手，靠上前去，直直地看進他的天使眼底深處，認真地說：「你，相信我嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾被克羅里突如其來的舉動嚇到略為不知所措，微微撇開頭道：「事態這麼嚴重嗎？」

克羅里想想，求婚這件事確實不論是對他或是對阿茲拉斐爾來說，確實很嚴肅。

「是。」克羅里的語氣前所未有的堅定。

「無論如何，我都相信你。」阿茲拉斐爾也握了握克羅里的雙手，認真地看著克羅里的金黃蛇瞳說。

「好，那現在......」

阿茲拉斐爾做好心理準備，迎接克羅里接下來要說的話，不論是什麼事，都要一起承擔！

「去坐好，今天的甜點，覆盆子優格差不多可以吃了。」

「......咦？」

Day 23 安靜的傾聽者

最後幾天來寫個克羅里求婚計畫周好了ＸＤ 今天的標題應該要是安靜的發呆者 ＜欸

求婚倒數六天！


	24. Day 24 桌子上每天一個神秘出現的蘋果

阿茲拉斐爾莫名其妙地吃完了覆盆子優格後，就迷迷糊糊地跟著克羅里一起，整理東西，聽個音樂，喝點小酒，就上床躺好了，天使一整晚的心理準備，戰戰兢兢地要等克羅里宣布非常、相當嚴重的噩耗，但，克羅里後來什麼也沒說，也沒有什麼可怕的事情發生。

阿茲拉斐爾疑惑了一整晚，搓著小心翼翼放在口袋裡的事物，他想著，可能到了必須要拿出來的時候了。

阿茲拉斐爾早已將自己的休息時間調至與人類相近的作息，他雖不需睡眠，但也會在夜晚時進行休息，精神上的。當他「醒」來時，發現身旁的克羅里早已不在床上。

「克羅里？」阿茲拉斐爾走出房間外。

「真難得啊，天使，昨天很早就睡了？」克羅里知道阿茲拉斐爾為了恢復精神力，每天會關閉精神感知約兩個小時。

「還不都是你，講ㄧ些莫名其妙的話，害我想破頭也想不出來，乾脆就睡過去算了。」阿茲拉斐爾故作生氣道：「你會讓我知道的吧？」

「我答應你的事情什麼時候食言過？」

「那就最好。」阿茲拉斐爾又搓了搓口袋中的小事物。

克羅里送阿茲拉斐爾到他的書店之後，跟阿茲拉斐爾說要去辦點事情，中午再來帶他一起去吃飯。阿茲拉斐爾想著，這幾天克羅里是怪怪的沒錯，但從昨晚到現在，似乎又恢復了正常，而且克羅里已經答應他了，會跟他講到底是什麼事的。

阿茲拉斐爾走到書桌前發現，那個神秘出現的金蘋果，又出現了。

昨天早上阿茲拉斐爾就收到了這個神秘金蘋果，還仔細研究了一下這個金蘋果什麼來歷，但這顆金蘋果僅是手工相當精緻，卻沒有任何記號，他無從判別是出自何人的手筆。阿茲拉斐爾從這顆金蘋果上沒有感受到任何惡意，反而有ㄧ絲不易察覺的善意。阿茲拉斐爾也問了克羅里，克羅里只是又從恍神中回神過來，有些尷尬地聳聳肩說既然沒感受到惡意或詛咒，那就收著吧。

天使沒好氣地看了一眼發呆的惡魔，決定暫時不理他。阿茲拉斐爾搖了搖這顆金蘋果，裡頭好像還裝著什麼？研究了一會兒，他發現一個不易發現的小機括，打開後，發現裡頭是一根水晶羽毛。阿茲拉斐爾不明白這代表著什麼，但他有一種感覺，一種對未來的期待感。

所以當晚克羅里的言行，讓阿茲拉斐爾又有些不太確定自己的預感了。希望不要又發生什麼大事才好，他、他還想跟克羅里過更多的六千年。

阿茲拉斐爾當下確實把神秘金蘋果收好了，但這顆金蘋果今天又出現在他的桌上。

這可是太奇怪了呀！阿茲拉斐爾想著。

天使端起這顆神秘的金蘋果仔仔細細地觀察，好像那絲善意又比昨天更厚了一些？阿茲拉斐爾發現這原本的金蘋果裡竟然出現了第二顆金蘋果，裡頭似乎也是一樣，裝著什麼東西。這可激起了阿茲拉斐爾的好奇心，當然，他也順利地打開這第二顆金蘋果，裡頭是一捧精緻的水晶水滴。

阿茲拉斐爾將水晶羽毛、水晶水滴們小心地收好在盒子裡，他依然沒想透這些究竟代表什麼意思。把神秘金蘋果收好後，阿茲拉斐爾並沒有像往常一樣去整理他的愛書，而是進到了工具間，把口袋裡的東西拿出來小心翼翼地打磨著。

時間不多了呢，阿茲拉斐爾想。

Day 24 桌子上每天一個神秘出現的蘋果 - Fin.

求婚倒數五天！


	25. Day 25 因為你而留下的細小傷痕

「克羅里！你看！」阿茲拉斐爾今天在書桌上不意外地又發現那顆神秘金蘋果，他現在稱之為俄羅斯神秘果，打開第三層時驚喜道：「今天的是小隻的水晶獨角獸！太可愛了！」

「喔，嗯。」克羅里正在廚房洗手。

阿茲拉斐爾拿著小獨角獸要給克羅里看時，克羅里剛好挽起袖子要做飯，阿茲拉斐爾發現克羅里的手臂還有手上出現了一些之前沒有的傷痕。這可讓阿茲拉斐爾緊張了起來，天使惡魔不輕易受傷的，沒有什麼是奇蹟消去不了的，除了專門克制超自然生物的力量或是讓祂們重傷至肉體無法修復。

「克、克羅里！你還好嗎！」阿茲拉斐爾放下水晶獨角獸，緊張地抓著克羅里的手說。

「嗯，還好，就是談判的過程不怎麼順利。」克羅里切著紅蘿蔔，不在意地說。「但沒事了，都處理好了。」

嘖，那兩個老女人真的是很難搞，年紀一大把了還這樣一堆鬼點子，難怪一天到晚都在吵，還好老子想像力足夠好，不然真會被玩死。

克羅里動用了一點關係聯繫上了夏威夷的火山女神培蕾還有雪神波利亞富，希望女神們可以提供祂們的髮絲還有晶石，讓他可以做成求婚戒指上那獨一無二的寶石。

火山女神和雪神一見面就打打鬧鬧，一如往常，但聽到來自地獄的惡魔的這個請求，姐妹倆立刻就八卦了起來，圍著克羅里問對方是怎麼樣的人呀，克羅里不耐煩地也不習慣有其他人靠他這麼近，但有所求必先付出，這個道理他再清楚不過，於是他簡略地說了說。當姐妹倆一聽到惡魔求婚的對象是天使的時候，嘴巴都張大了，這可是祂們漫長的生涯裡，頭一次發生如此有趣的事情呀！

夏威夷雙女神架都不打了，在一旁嘀咕著，不，商量著要怎麼樣給這個惡魔什麼樣的挑戰才能得到那最高品質的女神髮絲，即便是女神自己的髮絲，也不是誰要就給，雖然去火山附近都能撿的到，但那些都是粗糙的晶絲而已。

在一旁看女神們窸窸窣窣討論的克羅里，雙手交叉胸前不耐煩地說：「喂，你們差不多得了啊，不幫忙，我去找別人也一樣。」

「來自地獄的安東尼‧J‧克羅里先生，請多點耐心。」雪神波利亞富說：「您是知道規矩的，有所求必先用同等價值之物用以交換，」火山女神培蕾接著說：「或是經過試煉。」

火山女神接著說：「不過嘛，因為您是要求婚用的嘛，又這麼驚天動地。」雪神和火山女神互相對視了一眼，一臉和藹地笑說：「我們相當樂意幫忙。」

克羅里在心中翻了三圈白眼，以為我眼瞎看不到你們一臉八卦地偷笑嗎！？

於是克羅里用著他的想像力根據火山女神提供的路線，踩過岩漿、下了一趟火山，到火山口最佳採集女神髮絲的地點，收集最精純的火山玻璃絲。然後小心翼翼地帶著女神髮絲上雪山，抵禦嚴寒一點都不比進火山容易，他同樣用著超凡想像力進雪山依照雪神的指示，找尋那最精純的玉石，與女神髮絲一同交給夏威夷雙女神協助他精煉成寶石。

最後，克羅里得到那顆他認為最適合他的天使的獨一無二的寶石，至純、至烈，如同他的天使一般，他的天使永遠都值得最好的。

代價就是那火山噴發的岩漿，即便是他優秀的想像力，也無法完全避開，因此受了點傷，但無大礙，而且這聖潔之力造成的傷害並不是無法復原，需要一點時間罷了。

但是克羅里看著擔憂他的阿茲拉斐爾的表情，他決定，還是讓這個傷先留著好了。

Day 25 因為你而留下的細小傷痕 - Fin.

求婚倒數第四天w


	26. Day 26 貼在皮膚上的柔軟的嘴唇

「早安，克羅里！」

「什麼，喔，天亮了啊。」克羅里用手臂擋了擋刺眼的陽光，「早安，天使。」

「猜猜今天的吻是什麼時代的！」阿茲拉斐爾在克羅里的臉頰上親了一大口。

「哪個世紀都不是，」克羅里擦了擦臉頰，撐起了身體。「我是惡魔，我怎麼可能只甘於只得到一個Osculum，至少得是Basium ，」克羅里湊到阿茲拉斐爾面前吻了吻他的天使的唇。「不過，最好的當然是Savolium。」惡魔捧著他的天使的臉頰給了一個深吻。

「可......克糯梨......」阿茲拉斐爾被吻得暈呼呼的，好不容易才想到要從他的惡魔懷中掙脫出。

「幹嘛一大早就......就這樣！」阿茲拉斐爾臉紅地說。

「哪樣？不是你自己先來撩我的，我的錯？」克羅里一個彈指，身上的衣服就換好了。

「咳，走、走啦！去書店，我要看看今天的金蘋果裡會出現什麼呢！」

克羅里看著每天都很期待要去開獎的阿茲拉斐爾，他也很高興他的天使會喜歡這個點子，也喜歡裡面的禮物，他期待著幾天後的正戲。

但克羅里同時也很緊張，如果他的天使不答應怎麼辦？

天使要是不答應該怎麼辦.......怎麼辦......我天殺的怎麼知道！我又沒有求過婚！

惡魔原本好好的，突然摔指揮棒又砸樂譜架的，把本來從麗茲飯店叫來團練的夜鶯合唱團給嚇跑了。克羅里這幾天給所有伯克利廣場的動物、植物，所有生物下達了通牒，在三天後全部都要盡他們所能，不是百分之九十九，也不是百分之九十九點九，而是百分之百，要表現出他們最最好的一面。

克羅里放大威脅範圍，十秒內我沒看到全部小鳥，你們當心你們的子孫，子子孫孫，通通都只能唱一首歌，給惡魔唱歌。於是逃走的夜鶯還有眾小鳥們又含淚地飛回來練習唱抒情版的”I Was Born To Love You”。

***

「今天神秘果裡裝的是水晶皇冠呢，已經第四個了，我還是沒猜出來是什麼意思。你覺得呢，克羅里？」

天使有一種感覺，快猜到神秘金蘋果跟裡面裝的水晶飾品代表的是什麼意思了，那一絲想法就在他的思維中，他還捕捉不到，但有快抓住了的感覺。

「誰知道呢，或許過幾天，或許過幾年，你就會知道了也說不定。」

「那你前幾天說要跟我講的事情呢？」

「快了。」

「快了？還沒到我幫忙的時候？」阿茲拉斐爾分了下心，想著他的東西也快準備好了。

「真的不用你幫......不，到那時，你、你很重要。」克羅里

「噢，好吧。」阿茲拉斐爾挽著客羅里又更近了ㄧ些。

「對了，你有沒有覺得最近公園裡的動植物們，好像有點無精打采？」

「可能太熱了吧，中暑。」

Day 26 貼在皮膚上的柔軟的嘴唇 Fin.

求婚倒數第三天！

Q: 被天使親了一大口是什麼感覺？  
不願具名的惡魔表示：被棉花糖糊了一臉。


	27. Day 27 比你還要瞭解你

阿茲拉斐爾發現除了前些日子克羅里常常恍神的異常之外，他這幾天除了陪自己吃飯，其他時間都不知道在忙些什麼，希望最近別出什麼大事就好。

不過這樣剛好給他足夠的時間做他的工作，還差一點，就可以完成了。

阿茲拉斐爾雖然覺得克羅里怪怪的，但因為俄羅斯神秘果的關係，他總是有種不久的未來會有好事發生的感覺，但是該做的預防還是得做。

阿茲拉斐爾切出一點精神力做成了一顆璀璨的白鑽，這可比把戒指做成其他東西費神太多了。

克羅里跟阿茲拉斐爾說了，這幾天需要忙一些事情，跟他前幾天說的嚴肅的事情有關，兩天後會告訴他。

阿茲拉斐爾很嚴肅地點點頭表示理解，他也剛好有其他的事情，做為準備。

克羅里不是很確定阿茲拉斐爾是不是知道了什麼，要做些什麼準備？但看著天使今天很開心地開著第五層的金蘋果，發現是水晶可麗餅時的疑惑神情，看起來應該還是沒猜到是誰送的。

呵呵，傻天使。克羅里心情很好地想著。

阿茲拉斐爾看到那個第五層金蘋果裡的水晶飾品時，疑惑了好一陣子，這方型的東西是什麼？棋盤？手帕？方型披薩？不是很明白今天的神秘果開出的這個水晶飾品是代表什麼意思，送這個東西的人想要表達什麼？加上前四天的水晶飾品，阿茲拉斐爾還是一頭霧水，但可以確定的是天使很喜歡這個可愛的小東西，可以感受到那股溫暖、善意，又更濃厚了一點。

阿茲拉斐爾本來要開口問克羅里的意見，結果這蛇不知道又溜去哪裡不見蛇影了，可能又去哪裡欺負小動物了吧。

跟前幾日一樣，阿茲拉斐爾把水晶飾品放進一個專門收藏的盒子之後，就進工作間繼續忙碌了。

Day 27 比你還要瞭解你 - Fin.

其實根本是互相搭錯電波XDDD  
第27天的沒什麼哏導致量少，所以我把28天的也貼上來，這樣明天就可以看求婚，後天就是婚禮完結篇囉。


	28. Day 28 索取和給予

阿茲拉斐爾太過認真要將手上的事物完工，以致完全沒有注意到時間的流逝。等到他一回神，已經到了隔日的早上。

「呼，太好了，終於完工了呢。」阿茲拉斐爾滿意地看著工作檯上的成品。

這樣子，就多一層保障了呢。阿茲拉斐爾撫著自己的左胸口想着。

阿茲拉斐爾從工作間走出後，反射性地先走到自己的書桌看看是不是今天也有金蘋果驚喜。一看，果真是有。阿茲拉斐爾小心翼翼地一層一層地打開，有預感今天有可能是可愛的動物吧。

一隻水晶鴨子，嘿猜對了呢。阿茲拉斐爾高興地想著。不過同時他也疑惑著為什麼自己會想到要猜動物呢？仔細一看，這鴨子似乎有點眼熟？阿茲拉斐爾搖搖頭，自己又不是禽類學家，牠們看起來都差不多嘛。

在阿茲拉斐爾將水晶鴨子也放進收藏盒後，看著那已經開了六層的俄羅斯神秘果，覺得今天的鴨子可能是最後一個驚喜了吧，俄羅斯娃娃，也不是無窮盡的，今天這個第六層就已經差不多應該要到尾聲了吧。

阿茲拉斐爾看著他的收藏盒，正努力要想著這六個水晶飾品間的關聯性時，電話鈴鈴聲響起。

「天使。」

「克羅里？」

阿茲拉斐爾聽到克羅里的聲音從話筒傳來，感到小小訝異，突然想到，從他們同居以來，兩人幾乎沒有使用到電話過呢。

距離上次打電話的經驗可不是太好。

「天使？還在嗎？」

「嗯嗯，在，你說。」

「傍晚時在聖詹姆斯公園老地方見可以嗎？」

「喔，當然，但為......」

「那就傍晚見了。」

留給阿茲拉斐爾的是電話掛掉後的嘟嘟音。

阿茲拉斐爾覺得他實在很痛恨跟克羅里講電話，每次通電話的經驗都很差。這通電話讓他剛剛稍稍放的心又再次被提起。

阿茲拉斐爾決定事情不能拖了，今天剛完成的成品就要送出去！再拖或許就來不及了！

***

傍晚時，阿茲拉斐爾來到跟克羅里約好的老地方時，在遠方就已經看見克羅里在湖畔前靠著欄杆吹風。

「久等了。」

阿茲拉斐爾站到克羅里的右手邊。

「我也剛到沒多久。」

沉默了五分鐘。

「克羅里。」「阿茲拉斐爾。」兩人同時叫著對方的名字。

「你先說。」

「那、那個啊，我有東西要給你，你......」

「真巧，我也正想要跟你要個東西呢。」

阿茲拉斐爾聞言，聯想到了上上個世紀不好的記憶，手裡的東西又放回口袋，瞇著眼說：「不會又是聖水吧，再跟我要這個，我會生氣哦。」

「什麼，不是！我現在跟你要聖水做什麼？」

「不是最好。」阿茲拉斐爾的臉色緩和了許多。「那你要什麼？」

「你、你可以就在這裡，親我一下嗎？」我還是需要從你那邊分一點勇氣。

阿茲拉斐爾有時實在猜不透他的惡魔到底在想些什麼，是不是天上地下的想像力都匯集到了克羅里的身上去了？

但阿茲拉斐爾從不吝嗇他的愛，尤其對方還是他最愛的惡魔。

天使捧著惡魔的臉，輕輕地吻著。惡魔緊緊抱著他的天使，覺得身上確實從天使分來了ㄧ些無畏的勇氣。

「好了，現在我可以把東西給你了嗎？」天使問。

「等等，我其實也有東西要、要給你。」惡魔答。「這樣子好了，我們明天約在麗茲飯店然後再一起拿出來如何？」

「還有那件很嚴重的事情也一起告訴我？」

「是的。」克羅里點頭。

「好吧，好吧，我都等快一周了，不差這麼一天，但你得先跟我保證，你確定，至少明天之前，你都會好好的？」阿茲拉斐爾認真地問。

「我能有什麼事？」

「你先好好回想你這陣子的行為吧，說有多奇怪就有多奇怪。」

克羅里瞇著眼，想著是哪隻不長眼的動物或植物去通風報信了？

Day 28 索取和給予 - Fin.

明天就求婚啦！


	29. Day 29 平淡卻令人驚喜的禮物

就是今天！

克羅里覺得除了那日他不想再回想起的阿茲拉斐爾書店大火時，他今天的心跳應該是這六千年來最快的時候了！

戒指，克羅里摸摸口袋，確認。

衣服，全新訂製，一貫地華麗，確認。

抓了門外的一隻小鳥，回報說伯克利廣場的夜鶯、小動物們早就戰戰兢兢地就定位，確認。

麗茲飯店訂位，小事一樁，確認。

阿茲拉斐爾也很緊張，他的東西也準備好了，本來昨天就要送出去的，緊急的，但被克羅里打亂了原本的計畫。阿茲拉斐爾現在變成是不確定他的惡魔會不會喜歡，萬、萬一克羅里不收怎麼辦？他特地動用了一點私人關係或許還有最後一點點的奇蹟，找到了送貨員，暫時「借回」了火焰劍來重新融鑄自己擁有六千年的尾戒，他覺得，這個尾戒更適合以項鍊的形式出現在克羅里的脖子上。

阿茲拉斐爾也不曉得為什麼自己有這樣的念頭，反正就是這樣，決定要做就要做到好！在項墜上阿茲拉斐爾也下了功夫的，他的天堂同僚們不會喜歡的那種。不過，現在誰管他們呢。

阿茲拉斐爾眼見著跟克羅里約定的時間慢慢地接近，阿茲拉斐爾緊張了起來，他想起，今天在桌上好像沒看見那顆俄羅斯神秘金蘋果了，有點失望，但也已經很滿足了，畢竟對方已經給他了六天的驚喜，雖然他還是沒猜到到底是送的，

但就像一般考生一樣，考試的前一天並不會感到緊張，但到了考試當天，愈接近考試時間就加倍地緊張起來。阿茲拉斐爾每隔幾分鐘就確認一次他精心準備的禮物袋，他要給克羅里的禮物確實好好地待在袋子裡。

終於，約定的時間將近，阿茲拉斐爾跟克羅里幾乎是各自從書店和家裡同時出發前往麗茲飯店。

也幾乎是同一時間抵達，領位員以貴賓的規格接待。

阿茲拉斐爾發現今天的克羅里很不一樣，特別不一樣，但到底是哪裡不一樣呢？

克羅里則是注意到阿茲拉斐爾提來的手袋，應該就是阿茲拉斐爾昨天說要給他的東西吧，但他對袋子裡裝的是什麼，毫無頭緒。

用完餐後，克羅里告訴阿茲拉斐爾有很重要的事情要告訴他，但要到伯克利廣場才能說。

阿茲拉斐爾想著這嚴重的事情還得特別要到伯克利廣場才能說？想著問題的同時，他被克羅里挽著一起往廣場走去。

阿茲拉斐爾發現，今天伯克利街道上的車子特別得井然有序，居然沒有塞車，簡直百年難得一見的奇景，他甚至有聽到夜鶯在唱歌的錯覺。

越接近伯克利廣場，阿茲拉斐爾發現，那不是他的錯覺，是真的夜鶯在鳴唱！而且，好像旋律好像還有點耳熟？阿茲拉斐爾猜不出那是誰的歌，但他隱約好像聽出夜鶯似乎還鳴唱出了歌詞，"I Was Born To Love You……"

當阿茲拉斐爾還疑惑著周遭環境的時候，克羅里已經領著他站在花海的中央。由夜鶯家族帶頭，伯克利廣場的小鳥們吱吱喳喳賣力地唱著皇后合唱團的"I Was Born To Love You"，街頭上的貓貓夠夠們，也圍繞著他們，跟著節奏搖晃。經歷過阿茲拉斐爾魔術劫後餘生的動物們也都被抓，不，找來助陣，兔子家族還有鴿子家族都到了幾十代孫輩了。

「克羅里，你......」阿茲拉斐爾有點不知所措。

「天使，讓我先說完。」克羅里呼了一口氣，摘下鼻樑上的墨鏡，拿出那顆被阿茲拉斐爾稱作俄羅斯神秘果的金蘋果，單膝下跪。

金蘋果上有著機關，隨著克羅里的話，慢慢地從外向內展開。

「我一直都自認聰明，但我並不是，至少在你面前，我永遠都不知道怎麼樣才能夠做到最好，但我知道，你值得最好。」

「或許我一開始並未察覺，但如果我們的生命沒有盡頭，我知道，能夠支持我繼續走下去的動力，只有你。」

「我很感謝，即便是我這個墮天的惡魔，你都坦誠相待，六千年皆如伊甸園你為我擋雨的那日一般，其實在那時我就知道，我只有你了。」

「我知道我不是最好的那個，而你值得最好，我會盡我所能地愛......你，如果可能的話，你、你是否願意......嫁給我？」

惡魔身上灑滿溫煦的陽光，黑色筆挺的西裝、燄色張狂的紅髮，襯托著克羅里再認真不過的神情。

阿茲拉斐爾睜大雙眼，震驚到無法言語地看著從未如此嚴肅又認真的克羅里，看著克羅里手上的展開的金蘋果，中間的那枚彷彿有生命流轉的寶石，那是他至今看過最神奇、最美麗的寶石了。

阿茲拉斐爾想著，不對呀，克羅里不應該是要跟他講很嚴重、很嚴肅的事情嗎？怎麼就是求婚了呢？而且克羅里是怎麼拿到金蘋果的呢？

視覺、聽覺、加上克羅里的求婚，阿茲拉斐爾突然覺得有點暈眩，一次太過大量的資訊湧進了他的精神中，他有點不堪負荷。

克羅里遲遲未得到阿茲拉斐爾的回應，燦金蛇瞳隨著時間流逝，越發細狹。惡魔開始覺得有點害怕之前的擔憂是不是要成真了，是不是還是太快跟阿茲拉斐爾求婚了，他應該再等等的，不應該讓阿茲拉斐爾感到壓力，六千年都這麼過來了，自己怎麼就沉不住氣了呢......

戰戰兢兢歌唱的夜鶯們，其中有一隻受不了這個空氣開始焦灼、逐漸壓迫的空間，突然一個轉音，高聲歌唱另外一首歌曲：

“It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do...”

“Hey baby, I think I wanna MARRY YOUUUUUUUU!!!”

一個破音驚醒了阿茲拉斐爾，讓他想到自己還沒給克羅里回覆呢！

克羅里已經有點灰心要將手中的金蘋果收回。「天、天使，我很抱歉......我......」

阿茲拉斐爾一個猛地向前抱住了仍是單膝跪地的克羅里。

「我願意！我當然願意！！」阿茲拉斐爾用了他所能夠發出的音量回答克羅里。

「什麼叫做你不夠好，你當然是最好的那個！一直都是！你不用抱歉，不用對我，不用對任何人！你就是你！最聰明、最狡猾的壞惡魔！」說到最後，阿茲拉斐爾都帶上哭腔了。

很會看情勢的夜鶯們帶著眾小鳥群，全部都一起改唱這首更為歡快的歌曲，一旁的小動物，像是開派對地手舞足蹈著，連植物們都微微地搖晃起來，大家都為天使惡魔開心，也為自己撿回一條小命開心。

克羅里懸著的一顆心，終於墜回了原本的位置，抱著情緒還在激動的阿茲拉斐爾一起跪坐在地上。

「那，我的天使，伸出你的左手吧，讓我幫你把戒指戴上。」

阿茲拉斐爾伸出他的左手，讓克羅里為他戴上那個請夏威夷女神們製作的普天之下的獨一無二的戒指，既冰涼、又溫暖，如同阿茲拉斐爾的性格一般，至純、至烈。

克羅里這才發現到，一直在阿茲拉斐爾手上的尾戒不見了，「你的尾戒呢？」

當克羅里問起，阿茲拉斐爾才想到，他也有東西要給克羅里。

「那個......呃，在這裡。」阿茲拉斐爾將他的禮物袋放到克羅里手上。

「本來昨天就要給你的，被你搞的......算了，不提了。」阿茲拉斐爾臉紅地說。「你真的太狡滑了，這下你看了就算不喜歡，我、我也不接受退貨了！」

克羅里疑惑地拆開給他的禮物，是一條Y字純金項鍊，Y字底端鑲了ㄧ顆白鑽。他本能地感受到這條項鍊的工藝不簡單，尤其是那顆白鑽，克羅里可以感受到那上面帶有一絲阿茲拉斐爾的神識。

「你......」這下換克羅里震驚了。

「不給你問，我還生氣著呢，說什麼嚴重的事情，然後最近你又這麼奇怪，我以為又要開戰了呢。」阿茲拉斐爾珍愛地撫摸著左手戒指上的寶石，還有那個金蘋果版的俄羅斯娃娃，他也非常喜歡呢。

阿茲拉斐爾突然想到，對啊，從一開始的羽毛、水滴、獨角獸、皇冠、可麗餅、小鴨子，這可不就是他們這六千年來相處的濃縮嗎，自己怎麼就沒猜到呢？！

「你、你喜歡嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾小聲地問。

「我喜歡嗎？這根本就是為我量身打造的，我有什麼理由不喜歡？」

克羅里愛死了，但克羅里不說。

「那，我的天使，是不是能夠請你幫我帶上呢？」克羅里拿起項鍊放到阿茲拉斐爾手中。

「噢......嗯......」阿茲拉斐爾看克羅里很喜歡的樣子，也放了心。接過項鍊，親自為克羅里戴上，因為太過緊張，扣了三次才扣到正確的位置。

克羅里還有點不可置信地摸著胸口的項鍊，感覺到滿溢的情感，那應該就是天使所說的幸福吧。

「一個惡魔還這麼認真說愛，也不怕把舌頭燙壞，伸出來我看看。」

「嘶～」

「不要老是搶別人的工作做，」阿茲拉斐爾心疼地看著克羅里燙傷的舌頭，安慰地親了親，說：「我愛你。」

天使惡魔在花海中牽著手呆坐了一陣子之後。

「克羅里。」

「嗯？」

「我沒有想到我們會有結婚的一天，你、你會怪我嗎？」阿茲拉斐爾略為緊張地問。

「沒關係，我想到了。」而且我也得到比求婚戒指更重要的東西，克羅里撫著胸口說。

今天的伯克利廣場，又映證了那句「當一對戀人在梅費爾相遇時，傳說就會成真」。

Day 29 平淡卻令人驚喜的禮物 - Fin.

註1：夜鶯破音的那首歌： Bruno Mars - Marry you  
註2：項鍊概念靈感請見： [Crowley Necklace](https://www.kendrascott.com/products/crowley.html)

耶~~明天結婚啦~~~~


	30. Day 30 ALL FOR YOU

天使惡魔的婚禮很簡單，雖然驚天動地，但也沒有什麼人對於這一對該不該在一起而提出質疑的，因為不論是天堂或是地獄都決定暫時不去管這兩人的事情。

跟敵營結合簡直是恥辱中的恥辱！  
別西卜不是地獄的總管事，最多算是有話語權的代管，但在克羅里的事情上，他已經進行過審判。之後怎麼樣全看大老闆的意思，而大老闆現在也在人界浪。  
加百列與天堂中眾天使雖不屑阿茲拉斐爾，但如同地獄對克羅里一般，他們也已審判過阿茲拉斐爾了，況且，阿茲拉斐爾至今尚未墮天，這已經是不可言說的那位再明顯不過的明說了，沒有任何一個天使敢去挑戰。  
天使惡魔最後選定結婚的地點在那曾經的醫院、如今的漆彈練習場。這可讓前喋喋修道院修女、現漆彈場經理，瑪麗﹒囉誇唆思，開心壞了，雖然她現在不再那麼信奉撒旦，但能夠再為克羅里大人做事，她還是感到無上的光榮。  
受邀參加婚禮的人有：前敵基督亞當與他的父母、三個小夥伴還有狗狗、阿娜西瑪、紐頓、崔西夫人、薛德威爾以及遠方來的兩位貴客。  
楊氏夫婦看出了這個地方就是當初生亞當的醫院，覺得大家真是有緣。雖然是認識斐爾先生和克羅里先生，但沒想到能被受邀參加婚禮，楊氏夫婦覺得有點受寵若驚。  
亞當帶著他的小夥伴們還有狗狗，在給小朋友玩的空氣槍區玩耍著。  
「我當初還親手殺過這個惡魔呢，沒想到如今這兩個惡魔都要結婚了。」薛德威爾挽著崔西夫人感嘆道。  
「斐爾先生是天使啦，要說多少遍你才要接受這個事實？」崔西夫人拍了拍薛德威爾的手。  
「沒想到斐爾先生和克羅里先生居然比我們早結婚。」紐頓感嘆道。「對了，阿娜西瑪，你、你今天也很漂亮。」  
「你覺得他們現在才結婚是比我們早？再好好想想。」阿娜西瑪幫紐頓正了正領結。「謝謝你，你今天也很帥。」  
另外兩位貴賓則是夏威夷火山女神培蕾還有雪神波利亞富，火山女神一襲火紅長裙，雪神則是合身淡藍小洋裝，不論在哪個場合絕對是全場最注目焦點。但天使惡魔的親友群都是已婚、已有對象人士之人，之外就都是小孩子了，二位女神並不是太在意自己並不是注目焦點，畢竟，她們是來湊熱鬧並來見證這難得的創世紀以來的天使惡魔婚禮。  
天使惡魔結婚，沒有幾尊神來壓場，那可真有失身分。  
這是雙女神的說法。克羅里當初是百般的不願意讓很明顯要來湊熱鬧的這兩位來搗亂。

*** 

到了結婚儀式表定的時間，眾人眾神們已就坐。  
由於天使惡魔身份的關係，其他不適用的條條框框也就很自然地被省略，儀式從簡。  
克羅里與阿茲拉斐爾分別從兩邊走到證婚人面前。  
克羅里一身亮黑西裝、張狂紅髮、戴著他喜歡的墨鏡，換掉了他的圍巾項鍊，怕誰看不到似地秀出了阿茲拉斐爾送給他的項鍊。  
阿茲拉斐爾一身象牙白西裝、特意整理的白髮、戴著克羅里那永恆光彩流轉的求婚戒指，因為要空出位置給結婚戒指，所以阿茲拉斐爾讓克羅里動了點小奇蹟，改成尾戒，戴到右手原本習慣戴尾戒的小指上。  
證婚人是一個捲頭髮的青年。  
雪神波利亞富認出來這個青年應該是那位傳說中的邱比特時，跟妹妹咬了咬耳朵，兩神都沒想到邱比特居然也有包證婚這個業務。  
邱比特覺得身為愛神，居然沒有想到要搓合天使惡魔，有失業務水準，而且這兩位算是前輩的存在，就算沒有他的愛神之箭，據說也仍是相愛了千年之久，甚至有傳言他們兩位在天界時就已經相愛，因為受到阻礙，惡魔才因此墮的天，天使失了憶。這個謠言不管放在哪個時代，都是暢銷的愛情故事啊！他怎麼能不來見證奇蹟的時刻！  
「很榮幸來擔任二位的證婚人，這可真是創世紀婚禮，那麼因為二位身份的特殊，我就不提那些不適用的誓言了。」邱比特認真地說。  
普通人類想著，哪裡就創世紀婚禮了？同性婚姻如今滿大街都是不是嗎。  
知道一點內幕的人類想著，可不就是創世紀婚禮嗎！  
來湊熱鬧的神想著，接下來的幾百年不愁沒八卦話題了！  
「二位願意在今天，在親友們的見證下互結連理，愛著彼此、忠誠彼此，直至神形俱滅？」  
「我願意。」克羅里和阿茲拉斐爾看著對方同時回答道。  
「那在場有人有其他意見的嗎？」  
「我有意見！！」  
眾人聽到遠方疾駛而來急煞車的聲音，回頭看見一個西裝筆挺的高大男士彷彿踏著火焰走來。  
克羅里扶了扶額頭。  
阿茲拉斐爾看到向他們走來的地獄之主，有些尷尬又有點害怕，但他挺身向前，將克羅里護在了後面。  
發現遠方走來是誰的邱比特，有點不知所措地問：「地......地方的紳士，晨星先生，您有、有什麼意見呢？」被路西法瞪回地獄之主一詞的邱比特，腦筋很快地換了個稱呼。  
夏威夷女神們這下可激動壞了，來這一趟除了觀禮之外，沒想到還能看到那位大人啊！！！  
「我最好的朋友、員工，結婚居然不告訴我，證婚人還是找一個毛都沒長齊的小鬼！」  
「呃，晨星先生，我......」邱比特覺得需要為自己辯解一下。  
「住口！你還不夠資格跟我說話！」地獄之主嚴厲地斥責了邱比特。  
克羅里看著疑惑的眾人，覺得需要解釋一下。「咳，不好意思，這是我老闆，大家叫他路西法就可以了。他愛開玩笑，是來......」克羅里瞪著路西法示意給個說法，搞砸了他的婚禮，他可是要跟他拼命的。  
脾氣說來就來說走就走的地獄之主，像是憑空一般，變出了對戒。「喔，你瞧，我都氣糊塗了，我是來送戒指的。」路西法自己找了個非常合里的台階下。  
「可是我們已經有......」阿茲拉斐爾遲疑地說。  
路西法打斷阿茲拉斐爾的話，說：「我這個可是從龍爪下摳出來的，還經過龍的氣息淬煉過，絕對比你們那個不知道哪裡來的，更符合你們的身分。」  
「拿來拿來。」克羅里想著這好東西，不拿白不拿。「感謝老闆，現在請圓潤地滾去旁邊坐好。」  
克羅里用眼神示意邱比特繼續。  
邱比特接受到克羅里的示意，回神道：「那、那應該沒有其他人或......有意見了吧？」邱比特接著說：「結婚戒指象徵著永恆，你們可以互相為對方戴上戒指了。」  
全場鼓掌。  
熱愛搞事情的路西法吹了一聲口哨後，說：「接吻！接吻！接吻！」  
人類大人們遮住了小朋友們的眼睛，非人類大人們包含證婚人吹著口哨鼓噪著。  
克羅里簡直想用眼神殺死這個搞事的地獄之主。  
阿茲拉斐爾則是一臉笑的溫和，深情地望進克羅里的眼底，抱著他的惡魔，珍愛地獻上天使的純潔之吻。  


有人問克羅里：當天使看著你的時候，是什麼樣的感覺？  
克羅里想了想：我想要不使出全力都不行，那時候我成為了我最想成為的，我無所畏懼。

-The End. -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：
> 
> 終於完結啦！！！（灑花  
然後因為克羅里告訴邱比特他老闆最近在美國的一些事情，邱比特覺得是時候換他搞點事情了，嘿嘿嘿。Lucifer的影集也很好看，在NETFLIX上有ON檔，大家快去看XD
> 
> 我縱橫同人界這麼多年，從來只吃糧沒產過糧(挺胸)，沒想到好預兆這影集六集片+小說+廣播劇+大量同人創作燒得我也下海了，而且一堅持就是30天，我怎麼這麼棒QAQ! (從前有個好萊塢的瑞克調
> 
> 一百個作者筆下就有一百種天使惡魔，希望我這邊小學生文筆的天使惡魔也有讓大家感覺到有趣(或糖尿病)。
> 
> 最後，我其實有寫個天使惡魔開幼兒學步車的車(??)，會放進本本裡，等本本賣完，我再更新上來。本本有邀了了兩個朋友畫插畫，一個朋友寫短篇，之後會把資訊放上來給大家知道。如果大家有興趣的話，9/21的感染歐美翁，我會帶著本本寄生在朋友的攤位(B21)上。
> 
> 再次感謝閱讀的大家，希望有娛樂到大家。(鞠躬


	31. 本本工商《超自然男友指南》

[好預兆本本**印調**](https://forms.gle/aV1dJmiWqXL15NP5A)，大家如果有興趣的話來填填唷！

本本改了名字叫《超自然男友指南》，基本上本文都在前30章了，但是番外約有6千字幼兒學步車（？）這樣，加上親友的插花文，字數共約有4萬7千多字，另外還有親友的插花圖哦！

單本不含運售價120元。

A5 size，100頁。

Infect 6-感染歐美影視only攤位：B20

同場加映：[吃土單](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1XyJzQdChWCuVKTwO4NyU1k7LJi5Yku8xyEYRDrpSJhc/htmlview#gid=0)


End file.
